The Twisted String of Fate
by bri is spiffy
Summary: Rei's life is finally normal after the London incident, but now with Rou enrolled at Ouran Academy he's trying to win over Rei's affections, her life is turned chaotic once again. Can she escape the snare in her life? SEQUEL TO DESTINY'S STORY. KyoyaxOC
1. A New Host?

**STOP. STOP. STOP. This story is the sequel to my Ouran fanfic: Destiny's Together, World Apart. So you don't ruin Rei's story please go and read that first before starting this one! Thank you!**

**A/N: For people who have read Destiny's, wooooootttt the sequel is here! This will be much less based on the Ouran anime, i think I'll put the Karuizawa episodes in there though! It will focus on Rei, Kyoya and Rou and there will be comedy, drama and some romance too! And to explain the name, Rei's life and her feelings are going to get really messed up so that's why it's called Twisted! Enjoy and please review and tell me what you think! ^^**

* * *

It was early, the suns rays beaming in from the windows, warming the floor in the living room. I slipped my shiny black shoes on and push my now almost hip-length dark chocolate brown hair out of my eyes. My Irish green eyes flicked down and grimaced at the time blinking on my mobile's screen. I threw my satchel strap over my shoulder and bounded to the door.

I jumped off the last step and stopped dead when I looked up. A sleek black Rolls Royce with a tall slim young man leaning against it. His dark eyes glinted from behind his glasses and I grinned, running forward and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Rei." He said quietly and smiled, getting into the car after me. I stretched and flopped my head down on the table, grumbling.

"Day still not over… too tired… want to go home…" I mumbled to myself and snapped my head up, sneakily glancing back at the red haired devilish twins laughing with a classmate at the back of the classroom. I scanned around, my sister Haruhi had already left to return some books to the library. I stuffed the books in my bag and stood up, inconspicuously walking towards the door trying not to rush. I made it into the corridor and started to make my dash when a set of hands grasped the collar of my uniform.

"And where do you think you're going Rei-Rei?" A pair of smooth voice asked tauntingly and I whined.

"Noooo! I want to go home! I don't want to go to the club!" I complained as they dragged me along. I watched with a pout as my escape exit moved further away.

"No ditching club." Hikaru reminded me cheerfully and I glowered at him.

"I'll eat you one day…" I said darkly and he laughed, only causing me to glower more.

"That my dear, is cannibalism, and how would Kyoya feel if his _girlfriend_ was eating people?" I heard his emphasis on the word girlfriend and clamped my mouth closed, allowing them to pull me into Music Room 3. There were no flustered female customers being seduced by the group of handsome young men who called themselves a 'host club' at the moment.

When the twins didn't let go I wailed and started flailing my arms about. "Let me go!" I howled and a raging blonde storm flew over and smashed them both over the head.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! You let my darling little sister go this instant!" The host club 'king', Tamaki commanded and out of shock, the twins released me. I plopped to the floor and grumbled, neatening my collar while shooting glares towards them.

"My dearest Rei, are you alright?" Tamaki bent down beside me with sincere but worried eyes.

"I'm fine, grumpy but fine." I assured him and he beamed thankfully bounding back to his white board covered in a scribbles. I wandered over, examining the board and cringed when I started to understand what was written.

"Tamaki, what on earth is this?" I asked and he chuckled happily.

"This my lovely Rei, is operation Happy New Year!" He started laughing and spinning around, lost in his own little world and I raised an eyebrow.

"It's basically a plan to make this year the best one ever." Kaoru explained as he slid over to stare sceptically at the king with me.

We exchanged a look and sighed. "I still can't believe this whack job is our leader."

"Funny how the world works?" He smile and we rolled our eyes as Haruhi entered the room and was swamped by Tamaki's loving, but unwanted, hugs.

I slumped into one of the bloody red lounges and gazed about the room from behind one of the arms. It was surprisingly quiet, on the other side of the room Tamaki and the twins were discussing things and occasionally pointing out something on the whiteboard, Honey was sitting with Mori-senpai eating his own weight in cakes, my sister had her head buried in homework at a different table. The only one missing was my… boyfriend.

I sighed and rolled onto my back, covering my face with my hands to hide my stained pink cheeks. I still wasn't used to the idea that Kyoya was my boyfriend. Haruhi was certainly surprised when I had told her, I didn't usually go for labels like 'girlfriend'.

"Besides your love life has been rather lacking for…. Well forever." She had said when we were discussing it in the kitchen. I had grimaced, I'd never had a boyfriend before, I used to think they were overrated and I never had any time to think about love. Then Kyoya came along and well, literally swept me off my feet. My hand left my face and I stared up at the high ceiling, my brow furrowed.

Lately the aspect of romance seemed to be missing, Kyoya being Kyoya didn't have a lot of spare time and I usually only saw him at the club. Now don't get me wrong, I idea that he's cheating or avoiding me has never crossed my mind, I can at least trust my own heart to stay true.

But still, I missed him. That longing would always creep up when I let my guard down, I tried to fend it off but it snared me.

So much had happened since I had returned to Japan. It was a few months after my, though I hate to admit it, extremely stupid incident in London. We had returned, everything had been smoothly taken care of and life had returned to normal.

I was still grounded though, Dad finally decided to act like a real parent and punish me, one of the other reasons I hadn't seen Kyoya out of school. Dad was thankful to him for getting me back but had started giving him the cold shoulder when I told him about us dating. Haruhi had forgiven me but all talk about London was forbidden in the house.

I bobbed my head back and forth from my spot strewn across the lounge, a song playing in my head.

I haven't written anything new lately, I should go inspiration hunting, I thought with a small smile and my eyes drifted closed as I sung quietly along to the song.

Three quiet knocks came from the door but I ignored them. I heard the door creak open and I heard my sister's soft gasp. My eyes fluttered open and I sat up, locking eyes with the tall ash-haired figure leaning against the door frame. A smile played on my lips and I bounced to my feet and over to the door leaping into the boy's arms.

"Rou!" I sang and he smiled down at me, his white teeth shining.

"Hey beautiful." He replied and I rolled my eyes giving him a soft 'tut'.

Ichirou Yoshida, or Rou as I called him, was still the same despite us not seeing each other in months. He had been there in London and we'd only gotten a glimpse of each other before I was whisked back to Japan. I hadn't realized how much I missed my best friend.

"What are you doing here?" I asked slowly, my eyes fixed on the light blue Ouran blazer he was wearing, the black and purple tie tied loosely around his neck.

"Rou…." I said quietly and he gave me an impish grin, taking a few steps back.

"Well… you see… I've just transferred to Ouran Academy!" He said hastily, grinning at me.

I glared back at him. "And why didn't you tell me about this beforehand?"

His smile dropped and he took another step back. "Maybe you didn't notice darling, but we haven't talked since _that_ night."

At this, Haruhi's surprise dropped and she stared at me hardly. "Rei? What night? What have you been doing behind Kyoya's back?"

Appalled, my jaw dropped. "Nothing! I swear to the lord above, _nothing_!" I turned my head to Rou. "Your words are twisting up the truth!"

He shrugged. "Not my problem. Now if we can get to the point, I need your help with something, that's why I'm here."

I gave his playful smile a wary look. "Help with what?" He stuck a hand into his bag and pulled out a booklet of sheets that read _Reproduction_ with innocent eyes.

My shoulders sagged in disbelief and I raised my eyebrows. "You need help with your Biology homework?" He nodded and I sighed incredulity. There was no predicting Rou.

I paused and looked at him again. "When you said that's why you were here, did you mean here as in the club room or…"

"Here as in Ouran Academy!" He said happily and grinned at my skeptical expression.

"You changed schools because you wanted me to do your homework?" I couldn't believe it; it was insane even for Rou.

"But isn't it great? We can see each other everyday now! I'm in your class by the way!" He was ecstatic and was bobbing up and down on the spot, he often reminded me of a giant puppy.

I sighed again, suddenly feeling exhausted and gestured towards the table where Haruhi had been sitting. "Fine, just hurry up- this day has been one surprise after another." I slumped into the seat and grabbed his booklet, scanning over the writing. As I read and started to answer questions he prattled on, talking about anything and everything.

"So I was thinking, this club is pretty cool- maybe I could join?" This broke my concentration and I stared at him, not sure if he was serious.

"That is a brilliant idea!" A singsong voice called out and Haruhi and I groaned as Tamaki danced over to us, his face alight.

"I can see it now! He'd be our charismatic adventure boy! Daring and jovial!" Tamaki was on cloud nine and Rou smiled politely at him as he bent down to grab his hands.

"Would you do it? Would you be our newest host?" His puppy dog eyes came out and I gave Rou my best 'oh well' shrug. Rou nodded once with a grin and Tamaki cried out in joy, skipping about the clubroom singing in French. I rolled my eyes but started laughing, he was ridiculous.

"I guess this means we'll be even closer than before." Rou leaned over and whispered in my ear, his impish grin back.

I mumbled a reply and he looked away. I watched his eyes, there was something else hiding in them, victory perhaps? Ambition? But for what? I pushed the concerns out of my head and returned to the work, things were about to get even wilder than before.


	2. Friendships and Mutual Dislike

Poke. Poke. Poke. I reached out to press my finger against the blue blazer once more when the tall young man wearing it whirled around.

"Is there something you need?" Hikaru demanded with wild eyes and I looked up at him in surprise.

"No. Why do you ask?" He groaned in defeat and his shoulders slumped as he walked, me trailing behind him poking him at five-second intervals.

"You are really annoying, has anyone ever told you that?" I pondered this, running up to walk beside him. "Yes, people have told me that not that I ever listen."

"So you chose to torment me today then?" Hikaru had his eyebrow raised and I nodded, my loose braid swinging back and forth as I walked.

"Fabulous…" He grumbled and I cocked my head to the side. "You are in an unusually bad mood today, did something happen?" He didn't make much of a move to answer me and I sighed, placing a hand on his arm. "I may be annoying but I am caring, I don't like to see my friends upset. Come on, spill the hypothetical beans, what's wrong?"

He exhaled softly and leaned against the wall. "Who knows, I'm just getting even more pissed off these days." I stood beside him and looked carefully at his clouded eyes. "Would a girl happen to have anything to do with this?"

His head snapped up and his eyes locked on mine. "No, well I don't _think_ one does."

My brow furrowed in thought. "Why don't you ask Rou? He's got to have some experience with the ladies, he'd be perfect."

Hikaru looked at me. "Would he even want to help me? We don't really know each other…" He trailed off and I chuckled.

"Don't worry, you guys will become friends in no time- he'd love to help!" I gave him an easy smile and he smiled back, agreeing.

"I'll ask him later, kay?" I told him and took his hand. "Come on, we'll be late and I think my _boyfriend_ is in a bit of a huff about us making decisions when he's away."

Hikaru laughed. "He'll take it out on you, Rou is your friend after all."

I grimaced. "Don't remind me."

Past the club's doors the room was bustling and full of noise. There, seated on a lounge across the room, his glasses perched on his nose and black notebook in hand sat he, the man- or devil lately I can't be sure- I call my boyfriend. Kyoya glanced around when Hikaru and I entered and gestured for me to join him with a hard expression._  
_

_Here comes the scolding Rei. You asked for it_, I thought grimly and walked towards him trying to keep the grimace off my face.

"Angel." He greeted me with a soft smile and I hesitantly took a seat beside him.

"You know I hate being called that." I reminded him sternly but he just smiled back at me calmly.

"You and I, darling, need to have a talk."

"Oh?" I tried to remain indifferent and I observed the paint on the ceiling.

"About your little friend joining this club."

I looked down at him and studied his face carefully then my eyes widened with revelation. "Are you jealous?"

He blinked in discomfiture. "No! Why would you think that! Why would I be jealous of that guy?" He quickly denied it and I raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"You." I said leaning closer to him to tap his nose. "Are very adorable when you're flustered." He pushed his glasses up and cleared his throat. "You know, it isn't a compliment for a guy to be called adorable."

I cocked my head to the side with an impish smile. "Do I care about that? No, I don't. You call me angel, I call you adorable. It's called a compromise."

He chuckled and leaned down, placing his soft lips on mine. My eyes closed and I lost myself in the moment, as usual, and opened them to see him giving me a funny look.

"Oh." I said in embarrassment when I realized that I had been daydreaming and quickly got to my feet, laughing slightly hysterically. "I… um… should be getting to Haruhi…" I fumbled over my words and wobbled backwards awkwardly, bumping into the coffee table.

He watched me with appraisal and I smiled stiffly, waving and walking as steadily as I could manage. He always gets me so worked up… It's embarrassing… My thoughts whimpered and my cold fingers touched my lips, still feeling the electricity from his kiss.

"Your cheeks are all red, are you feeling ok?" Haruhi asked as I took a seat beside her and Honey at the table.

"You aren't sick are you Rei-chan?" Honey's eyes went huge with worry and I reached over to tousle his light brown hair with a soft smile.

"No, I'm not sick. Don't worry, I'm just a little flushed." He sighed in relief and went back to gulping down his piece of cake happily.

"Kyoya?" Haruhi mouthed and I nodded back.

"You too seem to be doing well." She put a marker in her book and pulled her chair closer to mine.

I shrugged. "I guess so. I do wish he took out a little more time to see me though, it feels like we're always apart."

"So tell him, be assertive."

I gave her a look. "You know how I get when I'm assertive, I'd probably scare him off, but when again it is Kyoya." We giggled together and slowly I started to feel at ease. I missed our sister-to-sister talks, it had been awhile since we really sat down and chatted.

"By the way, where is Mr. Keeper of Fun?" She wondered and I frowned. I hadn't seen Rou since class had ended, then he had disappeared.

"Who knows, he's most likely flirting with some third year girls in the gym."

Haruhi rolled her eyes at my pessimism. "You know he's not like that." I grumbled a reply. I still wasn't exactly happy with him turning at up at school without telling me beforehand.

"You know." She said in a hushed but serious voice, staring at me. "He's a pretty decent guy, really together you know? Smart and considerate too."

"And what's that supposed to imply?" I asked her in bewilderment.

She held up her hands in surrender. "Nothing! I'm just saying he's reliable! If anything were to happen, he'll always be there for you."

I disregarded her comment lightly. "He does that with everyone, it's nothing special."

Her face went skeptical. "Don't kid yourself Rei, you know he doesn't, it's only you."

"Can we stop talking about this?" I complained quickly and she stopped talking.

"Don't be a grump." She murmured and I huffed unhappily.

The door creaked open and I peeked over from my spot curled up in the chair as Rou walked towards me, a spring in his step. "You're looking unusually petulant today." He commented as he pulled up a chair, giving me a lazy smile.

"You're the source of all my crabbiness…" I muttered and stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"I am?"

"You are."

"I'm sorry. Now that I've apologized can you explain what I did it for?" He questioned me with confused eyes.

"I'm grumpy because of you. You turned up here, don't take it the wrong way its great being able to see you every day but you never told me you were coming and Kyoya being his stupid self is all envious and taking it out on me."

Rou's brow furrowed. "So your boyfriend doesn't like me?" I nodded once with a sigh and Rou remained quiet as he thought it over.

"And he's jealous?"

I replied again with one nod and Rou smiled gently.

"But he doesn't trust you, his girlfriend's, word that she is with him?"

I frowned. "I suppose he doesn't."

"Then it's simple, he is making the club situation tense because of his mutual dislike towards me and is unconsciously taking it out on you since you're my friend."

I sighed and crawled over to him to lean against his shoulder. "It's all so frustrating. Boys are confusing."

He chuckled. "Yes, yes we are."

* * *

I flicked over the page, absorbed in the mysteries of Chinese history. I felt the lounge creak as someone took a seat beside me; I looked up at Kaoru's easy smile. "I realized something." He said.

"What?" It was a little annoying when people were this vague when speaking.

"School break starts this weekend."

I blinked and thought back over the school dates, he was right this was the last week.

"Whoa, I've been so wrapped up in things I hadn't even noticed." I put the marker back in my book and thought things over.

"I wonder what I should do…"

Kaoru grinned and leaned towards me affectionately. "How about you and Haruhi come to the Caribbean with us?"

I groaned and pushed his face away. "No thanks."

"Why not? It's a beautiful summer over there, and its not like either of you have that 'no passport' excuse any more."

I frowned. He made a valid point. I already had a passport but Haruhi had gotten one when she went to London to get me with the guys. The Caribbean did sound amazing; I don't know what was stopping me from accepting. Then it hit me, this had happened before. All those years ago with Rou, he insisted on taking me to London for my birthday.

I brushed off the idea; it was ridiculously over the top, especially since we had been only ten at the time. I had eventually fallen victim to his pleads and his parents efficiently arranged our tickets there. I had been a little guilty about leaving Haruhi and Dad behind but they didn't seem to mind. London had been amazing; I couldn't deny that, it was just the fact that Rou could easily spend thousands of dollars on me that was alarming.

"It's a little over-the-top." I explained with an apologetic smile and he sighed, disappointed.

"Shame. We picked out the best swimsuits for you."

I rolled my eyes and gave him a playful slap on the arm. "We are _so_ not talking about me in a swimsuit ok?"

"Fine, fine!" He backed off, waving his imaginary white flag about.

* * *

The sun was setting lazily in the sky, turning everything a hazy red-orange colour. I walked along beside Haruhi heading home.

"It's crazy that school is almost over." I said with sigh.

"It's not over for the year though, just this semester." She reminded me with a smile and I grimaced back at her, she didn't need to mention that part.

"What should we do?" I asked her and she thought about it.

"A job maybe? I could use the money, how about Dad's friend?"

I blinked in surprise. "Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about him. He has that place in Karuizawa right?"

Haruhi nodded. "Yeah that's him."

I contemplated, it sounded pretty good. "Not bad, not bad." I mumbled and grinned at her.

"Karuizawa?"

"Karuizawa." She agreed with a grin.


	3. Summer Break Begins

The sun was high in the sky, rays shining down onto me as I stepped outside, my long hair tied up in a ponytail. I flattened my light blue and white dress against the wind and moved over to the washing lines and starting hanging out starch white sheets.

It was a beautiful day in Karuizawa, perfect weather that left a smile on my face. It was a few days after summer vacation had started; Haruhi and I had come up here to work at a pension owned by one of Dad's friends, Misuzu. It was peaceful here, a nice change from the craziness the Host Club brought along with them.

I frowned as I hung up another set of sheets. We hadn't told them where we were going for the summer, it shouldn't be too problematic but no doubt Kyoya would be in a bad mood when we finally see each other when school starts. I shrugged, you couldn't be annoyed with the atmosphere up here, I was surprised that I didn't really care what Kyoya thought about me ignoring him during our break.

Not that I would have minded going on a few dates, we didn't see much of each other during school so it wouldn't have been nice, but I guess it didn't really matter now. My phone beeped in my pocket and I sighed, putting the sheets down and digging it out. As soon as I saw whom the message was from I went to delete it.

I paused and shook my head. "You're an idiot Rei for doing this." I pressed open and frowned at the screen. It was him again, Mr. Kanae.

That wicked man whom I despise so much. Apparently ever since I played my own song in London people had been calling in by the thousands demanding that a single be released then an album made. Kanae was actually begging me to come back, it was pathetic. I kept refusing immediately but he didn't seem to get the message that I wasn't going back into the music industry.

"What an idiot…" I muttered and deleted the message happily.

I looked up as a few sheets flew from the line and into the distance.

"…What…?" I blinked in surprise and moved to chase after them, my skirt flying wildly around me.

"Hey come back!" I yelled, noting that I was now talking to inanimate objects.

"Rei~! I've come to save you from the pirate gypsies!" A panicked voice bellowed from above me and I jolted to a stop. I grimaced and looked up to see a group of idiotic fools fighting over a loudspeaker in a helicopter.

"Hey Tono! Give it back! We want to say hello to Rei-Rei!" I heard the twins yell as they snatched up the loudspeaker.

I groaned. "I should have expected this from them…"

* * *

My head slumped onto the table and I grumbled out a string of incomprehensible complaints. "Why? Why are you here?" I moaned and the twins faked looking taken back.

"Jeez Rei-Rei, we thought you'd want to spend summer break with us!" They looked hurt but I knew better than to fall for their acting, no matter how good as it was.

"No offense, but I always seem to get headaches when you are all around, also I'm not in the best of moods so if I snap at you I apologize."

Kaoru bent down to look at me. "You feeling ok?"

I shrugged. "I suppose so, I've just been coughing a lot."

At this Kyoya, from where he had been chatting with Tamaki and Misuzu turned to look directly and moved forward to bend beside me. "Coughing? Is it your asthma?"

I batted his hand away and gave him a small smile. "Don't worry, I'm fine- just a little under the weather."

Honey exchanged a look with Mori. "How can that be with such nice weather outside?"

Hikaru gave him an odd look. "Um, Honey-senpai? I'm sure she didn't mean the weather literally."

"Oh! Well I hope you feel better soon Rei-Rei-chan!" He smiled happily.

"Thanks." I gave him a little nod and he bounced off to see what sweets Misuzu had.

Kyoya sat down beside me and rubbed my back. I closed my eyes, he was being unusually affectionate today, not that I had a problem with that, it just seemed odd. Slowly I felt myself drifting off, his smooth voice talking to be sounding further and further away- like he was down the other end of a long tunnel. Then his voice disappeared completely.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and I groaned, stretching my arms out and stopping when I felt the soft sheets. I threw my legs over the side of the bed and jumped to my feet, stumbling and crashing to the floor.

"Low… blood pressure… is hell." I muttered and grabbed the side of the bed, heaving myself up and pushing my tangled hair out of my eyes. Not that I could see much to begin with.

A large window was beside the large bed and had a balcony looking out over the land behind the pension. The sky was dark; I decided that it must be about time for dinner. I wasn't wearing my dress anymore either, I was dressing a white dress shirt, it was huge, a guy's obviously. I pulled at the collar and I thought made me blush beetroot red.

"Maybe it's Kyoya's…" It made sense; I had fallen asleep beside him. He must have put me into bed. Though I'm sure Haruhi took over when it came to changing my clothes… I blushed again and quickly shoved the thought out of my head.

I shuffled towards the door and felt for the light switch. With the dim lights on I choose out some clothes in wardrobe, with the room lit up I recognized it to be the one Misuzu said I could use while working here. I slipped on a white camisole and red cardigan and my favourite jeans and headed downstairs.

It was dark down there, everything silent. I flipped on a lamp and cringed at the clock, it was a lot later than I realized, and everyone would be fast asleep. I sighed and stepped into the kitchen, making myself a cup of tea to calm the nerves.

_"What happened to you and me? What together we used to be…"_ I sung softly with my eyes closed as I relaxed on one of the lounges letting my head sway to the beat playing in my head. There was a small creak and I clamped my mouth closed, my eyes flying open and assessing the area around me. Nothing.

I frowned and shrugged. "Must have been a bug or something." I sat my cup down and a pair of slim arms wound themselves around my neck.

"I've been waiting for you." A whisper breathed into my ear and I screeched, thrashing wildly against the grip. The arms flew away and I heard soft laughter. "Ok! Ok! Calm down, it's just me!" I flung myself around to gape at a sheepish looking Rou standing behind me with a backpack swung over his shoulder.

"Rou?" I hissed. "What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

"The door was unlocked." He pointed to it and I gave him an incredulous look.

"No I mean here, in Karuizawa! Aren't you supposed to be back at home in Tokyo?"

He shrugged and sat down beside me. "Got bored with you guys gone, then your Dad called Misuzu to get me to work up here with you."

I cringed. "Of course dad was pulling the strings behind my back." I stared off angrily into the distance and Rou bent down to look at me.

He frowned. "You don't look too well."

I mumbled a reply. I knew I wasn't. My stupid asthma had to ruin things whenever I went somewhere like this during summer. He gently grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet, putting one arm down by my waist and the other holding my hand.

I gave him a suspicious look. "What are you doing?"

He gave me his trademark lopsided grin. "Dancing."

"Let me rephrase that, why are we dancing?"

He gave me a kind smile and tapped me on the nose. "Because you my dear are looking tired and stressed, a little dance will do you some good relaxing."

I couldn't keep the smile off my face as we swirled around the room. I hadn't known Rou could dance but it seemed like it was something every young gentlemen was expected to know. He slowed and we swayed back and forth in a small circle. Exhausted I laid my head against his chest and sighed.

"Rei, Rei, Rei, Rei…" I heard Rou murmur and I peeked up at him.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, I was just saying your name."

I rolled my eyes at him and moved my head back.

He spoke softly again. "I love this, I love being with you, it's like I have no care in the world."

I smiled; he was being a bit loony again. "Yeah, I love it too."

When I glanced up, by the stairs I thought I saw a tall thin figure. I stared for a few minutes then tried to shake it off.

"No, it couldn't have been Kyoya." My thoughts decided.


	4. Separation

I watched the back of his head as he gently pulled me along. Though its rather embarrassing to admit, my heart had skipped a beat when he told me he had arranged a private picnic over the hill by the river for us.

Private time alone with Kyoya, it was something I had longed for and hadn't seemed to get during school with our hectic schedules. We reached the top of the hill, the cool wind blowing my long loose ponytail around. I glanced back at the Pension and grinned at the tiny figures that were the Hosts, running around with a hose.

"There." He told me softly and gestured to a shady spot under a large tree next to the sparkling water.

My heart shifted into overdrive, thumping loudly with excitement in my chest. He looked up at me as he took a seat on the rug that was already set up and frowned, reaching out to touch my hand and pull me down beside him.

I stepped back, away from his outstretched hand. His fingers twitched and the hand hesitated before dropped back to his lap, his eyes were pools of confusion.

"It's not you, and I know how cliché that sounds but I'm serious." I tried to explain but ended up stumbling over my words. "It's just…all of this." My arm fanned over everything he had set out. "It's so wonderful, you really are such a kind person. Then me, well I'm not. I don't deserve to be treated so nicely."

He was quiet for a few minutes. Only the sound of the water and the wind in the trees. Then he broke the silence with a quiet but amused chuckle.

"You're really calling me a kind person? Well that's a first. I was under the impression that I was a foolish fly."

My face flushed red and I looked away, trying to appear cool, sophisticated and calm. I cleared my throat and didn't meet his eyes, I hated when he got me all worked up like this- I hated not being the one in control, it felt so foreign to me.

"W-well you are a fly as well". I coughed once and pretended to admire the bark on the tree behind him.

But he wasn't fooled. I couldn't ever fool him, he saw through me like a sheet of glass much to my displeasure. His cool skin touched mine and I looked down while he gently pulled me down beside him. He opened a large woven basket and laid out an assortment of food, each looking more delicious than the one before it and lastly, a bottle of sparkling mineral water.

I gawked at the spread, all different scents wafting to my nose.

He smiled at me, as he pulled out two glasses, similar to the ones used for champagne, and poured the water into them, handling one to me carefully.

"This food was imported from the best restaurants in Paris, this fruit coming from renowned farms in rural France." He explained while gesturing to individual dishes.

"And I can't forget this water, it was brought here especially from London. A special edition, there is only three other bottles like this in the world."

He beamed with pride but I couldn't seem to find the will to smile back at him.

I gazed out over the food, it all looked wonderful and certainly made me realize just how hungry I was, but it was so unnecessary. I sighed and put the delicate glass down on the woolly rug we were sitting on.

"Kyoya". I began harrowingly and his eyes turned wary. He didn't need to ask me to continue. "This is lovely, it's wonderful really. But… it's superfluous. I don't need this rare water and this expensive food. I'd be just as happy if we sitting together in a fast food joint, it wouldn't matter in the least."

I bit my lip when he said nothing; I once had a conversation like this in the past, but with Rou after we had known each other for little over seven week he had been going to the extremes, sending beautiful pastries to our apartment as well as huge presents. It had been ridiculous.

I did seem to get through to him though and the gifts stopped, instead he came in their place not to take me out for lunch but just to spend time together.

"I just want you to feel special." He said quietly and broke him from my memories.

His words didn't help, this conversation despite it being well overdue, was straining and I felt myself going to snap.

"You don't want my love?" He said even softer this time, almost to himself.

That did it; I got to my feet, my forehead pounding and my mood exasperated.

"That's what it feels like! Like you're trying to buy my love! I hate it, I'm not someone who can be won over by buying me the most expensive dinner or the fanciest gifts!"

He didn't say anything and the silence pressed down on me, tension in the air. Another though occurred to me and it slipped out before I could stop it.

"Are you trying to make up for the time you've been neglecting me?"

His head snapped up and he glowered furiously. To be honest, it was terrifying to look at; he truly looked like a demon. I stumbled back a step and took off in a swift stride back towards the pension.

* * *

Tamaki and the Twins were still at the game they had come up with this morning, the "refreshing" contest to see who would stay in the only room available there. I pushed my way through the rickety white gate at the back of the yard.

I didn't know what I was feeling; my mood was all over the place, bouncing off the walls of my heart. Haruhi spotted me as I stormed across the grass and waved. The cheerful smile dropped off her face as I got closer and she moved to intercept my path.

"Rei? Are you ok?" She demanded but I grabbed her hand.

"Later", I said curtly and kept moving, heading for the back door of the pension.

Rou had been just inside, serving guests with all his charm and had seen me return through the window.

He frowned and excused himself from the older couple he was attending too and greeted me. I ignored him, I wasn't in the mood to have a proper conversation with anyone and I didn't want to snap at him when he had done nothing wrong.

I pushed past him and past the 'Employees Only' door and down the hall where Haruhi and I had our own rooms.

I collapsed onto the clean royal blue doona and buried my face, letting all the emotions flying furiously through me pin my down and hold me there. I didn't cry, but I knew I was inside. Somehow the tears didn't reach my eyes.

It was a few hours, I hadn't bothered to look up at the clock to see how many exactly, before anyone came knocking. When the three light raps against the door came I made no indication of answering. The door creaked open anyway and someone crossed the room to sit down beside me on the bed. They stayed quiet for a minute before sighing.

"Things went really bad didn't they?" Haruhi's concerned voice asked softly and I rolled over to stare up at the ceiling. I wasn't sure what my face told her but she sighed and patted my shoulder.

"You were bound to have at least one fight, you guys will get through this."

My eyes started to water and when I replied my voice was small and broken.

"That's it, I don't think we will. I… I don't think I can do this anymore. I mean whom was I kidding? We couldn't even get along before we started dating, I didn't even consider him a friend then. How could this relationship work? It just wouldn't."

I finally looked over to her; I knew I looked just as I felt. Scared. I was frightened of him brushing me to the side and walking away to the grand life that was expected of him. We had nothing in common, we always fought, and we were dreadful for each other.

"What happened? Earlier I mean…" She wondered and I sat up beside her.

"He did what Rou did. He went and spent hundreds on me. Rou learned quickly that I hated that but with Kyoya… he has to be the one on top, the number one in my heart. I don't like it."

We sat for a while, afternoon rays of lazy sunlight beaming in through the windows and casting shadows over my despondent expression.

"What are you going to do?" Haruhi seemed a little hesitant to ask me, probably concerned about how I'd answer.

How would I answer? What could I do? I knew I could forgive him and we'd quickly get past this fight but at what consequence? To only provoke another dispute a week later? This hostility was belated, I knew that, but I couldn't be sure if I had the strength to cut things off before they broke.

I chuckled, a strangled sort of sound. "I guess its time we detach, get this over with before things get worse I suppose…"

Haruhi didn't say anything as I got to my feet and left the room, the picture of misery.

* * *

"Kyoya." My voice was calm and serious but he wasn't fooled, he could sense my distress.

He was seated at the table on the eastern side of the pension; his hair ruffled by the cool breeze, poised and perfect in his seat, his little black book in his hands.

His eyes didn't meet mine as I took a seat across from him and folded my arms. I had told myself as I walked from my room that I was going to do this calmly, we weren't children and I wanted us to separate with the least amount of hard feelings.

I exhaled and smiled ruefully. "I guess we saw this coming but it's still a surprise…"

He chuckled but his heart didn't seem to be in the small smile on his lips. It felt hollow.

"So… and please I'd appreciate if you were frank with me Rei, are you breaking up with me?"

My smile slowly dropped and I nodded, there was no need for fake smiles here.

"Well let's just make this short and sweet shall we? It's been a pleasure Miss Rei, I wish you well."

He stood up then, taking his book with him and walked away. I didn't turn and watch him go, I sat there and those tears that wouldn't come earlier got free and slid down my cheeks.

"Good bye…" I mumbled as I was alone once more.

* * *

**A/N: GAK! Please everyone don't kill me for doing this! Yes i am very evil, but i have to give Rou a chance to win Rei over don't I? But please review, I love and need getting feedback from my fans to know what they are loving about my story and what i can improve. Lets hope Rei gets out of her depression soon, thanks for reading~!**


	5. The Days Following

The shrill ring broke the heavy silence hanging in the room but I didn't lift my head from the pillow to see who was calling me. I didn't need to look up, I knew who was calling. Not because I was telepathic or anything, the same person had been calling at thirty-minute intervals for the past two days.

They even called at two-thirty in the morning. Dad wasn't very talkative with me that morning. His glare said it all. The room went silent once again and I rolled over onto my back and sighed. It seemed I had been doing a lot of sighing lately.

Since Haruhi and I had returned from Karuizawa yesterday afternoon I hadn't said much. She didn't mention anything but I could tell it was bothering her; she was just too considerate to say anything about it.

The break up had been hard, not like that even begun to cover it though, but I hadn't cried since he had left me outside the pension. I suppose you could say I was a little numb, I didn't exactly feel… sad. It was more that I wasn't sure how to talk about it so I said nothing. I was just tired, very tired. I had lingered near bed all day long, only moving to go to the bathroom and get a glass of water.

The phone went off again, vibrating on the stand beside my bed.

"Rou". I grumbled and reached up for it, pushing down the OFF button and smiling with satisfaction at the ring tone-free silence.

He refused to leave me alone, but he had reason too. After all if my best friend came back absolutely torn up and ignored me I would be frantic too. It wasn't like he didn't know what had happened. Haruhi had gotten a call from him and had explained the situation.

A head peeked around the corner and frowned at the sight of me, sprawled out over the bed like I have nothing left to live for.

"You're really depressing, you know that?" Dad rolled his eyes and came in, making the springs squeak when he sat down beside me.

Gently, he pushed the tangled hair back from my face and gave me a sad smile.

"How are you feeling?" He wondered.

I shrugged and exhaled slowly; I didn't even know the answer to that question.

"To be honest, I wish I knew. But I'm more in the dark about myself than you are Dad."

He chuckled and bent down to peck me on the forehead.

"You'll get through this and figure things out, you're just like your Mum in that way. You and your sister are so much like her."

A smile crossed my lips and I hugged him tightly. I guess sometimes what you need to clear up uncertainties in your heart is to talk about it with someone who knows you better than you do, despite how doubtful that sounds.

"I'm going out." I called to him and I hurried towards the door, slipping on a pair of flats and deciding my denim shorts and floral top were passable for wearing in public.

"Ok, have fun sweetheart." I could hear the smile in his voice.

* * *

The park wasn't empty, but it wasn't full either. There were reasonable amount of people loitering, going about their own business. It was the perfect setup.

I laid down a large case on the wall beside the large and elaborate fountain in the center. As I unlocked the gold clasps I smiled at the smooth polished wood. I had gotten help from one parent to feel better, why not ask Mum as well?

I stood in front of the cascading water with the guitar in my hands and its support strap around my neck. A few people had noticed me and had stopped to see what I was going to do. I didn't wait for all of them, which would have taken me all day so I strummed the strings with my pick and began to play.

"_Oh, yeah, oh. I'm tired of strangers always coming around. I'm tired of all these favours, because I don't know what they're about. _

_I've got to get away, oh, from these conditions. Why can't I just love myself enough?_

_Instead of looking outside, for what I should have inside. I want to live in a world with no mirrors, no sizes, no consequence and no prizes. _

_No past, no future, no ages, no losers. No hate, no desire, no fate.  
All these shackles that I tied myself down with, they're weighing me down. I want to fly away, fly away from here, so far. _

_Just give me wings. Oh God, why's it so hard, to be free?"_

I let the words swell up from inside me, letting them float freely into the air and escape the chaos of my heart. A small crowd had formed around me as I sang and my fingers flowed across the strings. It felt so natural, so right to be here.

It didn't matter where, when I performed, when I got up there and put my feelings into notes everything just seemed right. Like nothing in the world could hurt me or bring me down. I let the last note linger in the air, echoing and placing it into everyone's minds to remember even when I'm done.

The clapping, quiet at first grew and thundered around me, a sea of smiles. I bowed and put my guitar back into its case, swinging it over my shoulder to leave. But I didn't. I couldn't, not with him sitting right there, across from me completely relaxed and poised on the faded green park bench with peeling paint.

I didn't speak and in return he didn't either. But taking a seat beside him wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. He didn't _seem_ mad, always a good sign. But then again he is a magnificent actor so I couldn't rely on that good feeling.

However he had every right to be mad. I couldn't deny the fact that almost anyone would be a little peeved off if every call they made to a certain person was ignored. I breathed in and exhaled slowly, slumping against the bench.

"I'm a pretty rotten best friend aren't I?"

His head turned and unreadable eyes watched mine with a touch of indifference.

"Yes, you are. The absolute worst."

I flinched but accepted my fate, I had it coming and it wasn't as bad as I had been expecting. Though the rage could burst out at any given moment from here on.

"But…" He continued. "Somehow I can't bear the thought of tossing our friendship aside. Call me mad, but I don't plan on letting you go."

His refreshing smile whipped across his lips and he took my hand.

"You, my dear, have given me grief the past two days. You know that? It's in my interest to wring your neck to release my worry." His voice was stern but the smile remained.

"It won't help, but I am sorry." I looked pretty sheepish with my small smile and he tousled my loose hair, grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet.

"By the way." He started as we walked side by side along the path. "That performance was divine."

I rolled my eyes and playfully punched his arm.

"I'm serious!" He insisted with a lopsided smile.

But his smile didn't last more than ten seconds, it dropped off and he looked at me humourlessly. His eyes appraised me and looked at my face carefully.

"How are you doing? I mean about… the… split." He seemed to struggle with a way to put it subtlety.

"…I'm doing good." I nodded once to reassure my answer.

But my acting didn't convince him; he stopped me with his arm and bent down to look straight into my eyes.

"Don't lie to me Rei. I know you aren't all right. Especially with what is happening this weekend."

I froze and watched the pavement stiffly. Why… why could he always see through me so easily? Why could he address all my pain in a blink of an eye?

"Because he knows you best, even better than Haruhi." My mind reminded me gently and my clam expression crumpled.

He was right; I wasn't all right no matter how I tried. I was in pain from the rough bleeding edge that had been made when Kyoya ripped away from me. And now with this weekend… it was too much.

This Saturday was the anniversary of Mum's death. We usually tried not to make it a depressing occasion since Mum wouldn't have liked that. I had been planning to properly introduce Kyoya to her… But that wouldn't be happening now.

Her and Rou had become old friends a long time ago and he came with me every year to chat with her. I'd always find myself sitting in front of her grave just talking about everything that had happened over the past year, like she was really sitting there with me.

A few tears slid down my cheeks and then I gave up, letting the floodgates open and letting all my pain and uncertainty out in a flood of tears. Surprised he recoiled for a moment then grabbed my shoulders, half hugging me, half shaking me trying to get me to calm down.

"I..I try to be so gwown ub, but… but I can't! Ib so upset and scared!" I sobbed and he sighed with a small smile and pulled me to his chest, letting me soak his shirt.

"It's ok, you don't have to be brave all the time. Just let it all out."

His soft voice and comforting touch calmed me and I became aware that I had been bawling loudly in public, causing people to watch us and whisper disapprovingly. I pulled back, my face flushed red with embarrassment and he chuckled at the sight of me.

He intertwined his hand in mine and pulled me along, avoiding passerby stares.

"I'm staying at your place tonight. With the way you cried I'm worried you'll hang yourself as soon as my back is turned."

I frowned; I mean I wasn't _that_ depressed… just…. No sad didn't efficiently describe what I was feeling… it wasn't strong enough. Ok fine, so depressed is what I was but I wouldn't go so far as too kill myself.

"Have some faith…" I grumbled and he squeezed my hand tightly.

"Besides, it looks like you could use my company."

I didn't say anything but I shook my head in disbelief and almost laughed.

"How you are able to tell what I need most is beyond my understanding."

But somehow, he just always knew...


	6. A Neverending String of Questions

I stepped out of the car, umbrella over my head as the rain fell and made puddles on the pavement, reflecting my image back up at me. The dress was a simple black with a white trim, saved only for this occasion annually. I thanked the driver and watched with glazed eyes as he drove off, the car soon covered by a cloud of fog and rain.

A cool hand slipped into my hand and I glanced up at the formally dressed young man beside me, a sad smile on his lips. Rou didn't need to say the words, I understood and nodded, letting him pull me alongside him through the shrine.

I had almost laughed when I woke up this morning to the gloomy rain, it didn't help me feel any better about my week thinking about Mum crying from heaven. She didn't need to cry, it wasn't fair of me to make her spirit restless like this with my own trivial problems.

If she were here she would be my comforting hand always there to pat my back, the reassuring hug at all hours of the day and the most beautiful caring smile in the world. But she wasn't here. And no amount of wishing would be her back.

"Because there is no way to bring back the dead…" I thought bitterly.

I had been a naive little girl, I spent every night for six years at the small shrine in our living room praying for god to bring mum back from her 'holiday in the sky'.

Dad had to be the one to break the news to me that she wasn't ever coming home. I couldn't stop sobbing and had glared at the shrine for two whole hours. It had made me cynical about the concept of god and religion.

* * *

We came to a stop and I smiled woefully at the cleaned up grave. Dad and Haruhi had come in the morning, we preferred to visit her separately since we'd sit and talk to her about the past year's events for hours. It was a private thing.

"Hey Mum." I whispered and laid the bouquet of her favourite flowers, yellow tulips, on the grave and sat down cross-legged in front of the smooth grey stone.

Rou bent down beside me and put the small wrapped box with her favourite poem hand written inside beside my flowers.

"Hey Kotoko." He said softly and smiled.

He then laid his hand on mine and stood up, gesturing behind him.

"I'm going to go for a walk, I'll leave you two lovely ladies to catch up."

Just like him, he knew what I meant for me to be alone with Mum. Where I could talk about anything and I always knew she was chatting back to me sympathetically from her seat in the clouds.

"Love is pretty fickle isn't it? I guess I hadn't ever been in love before so with Kyoya… it was walking unknown paths. Actually it was pretty daunting at first, he'd always see through me. But I've been open-minded about it, just like you suggested. I just don't know if it was right, I mean it's so unpredictable and a pretty big leap for me, I've never opened up my heart for anyone before."

I paused and decided to put the umbrella I had resting over me down, it was uncomfortable and let the cold rain soak through me, washing away all my uncertainties and sins.

"…And letting it all go really hurt, more than I thought it would. I'm lost now, I don't know where I'm going and I don't think I know how to move on."

My eyebrows furrowed and I blinked away the tears from my eyes.

"What should I do?" I whispered to her and listened carefully to the rustle of wet leaves through the rain.

"I supposed singing about it would help." I considered the idea carefully. "Someone new? But how do you know when you're ready? Wait… someone always there you never thought about?"

I closed my eyes and let images of the people close to me fade in and out of my mind, flipping through them like a picture album in my hands.

Then I stopped and went back.

It was a rather charming smile they had, and they weren't too bad on the eyes if you thought about it. And they were always beside me. Pulling me up when I fall, making me smile when I'm sad, knowing me even better than I know myself.

I chuckled at my idiocy; it was like something out of a book. The stupid heroine not noticing the most amazing person when they're standing right next to them. And he was always there, and when he couldn't be an email or a text would support me in his place.

I shook my head in disbelief and laughed, really laughed the first time in awhile.

"Ichirou Yoshida, you really a sneaky one."

I looked up at the sky, there was a hint of blue trying to break through the clearing rain and I smiled at it and back at Mum.

"You knew you could help me all along didn't you?" I wondered and felt her chuckling at her genius and me.

I got to my feet, shivered once and resisted the temptation to sneeze. Sitting in the rain was going to leave me in bed with a cold for sure, but it was worth it.

"I haven't see that smile for what seems like forever, glad to see it's back." A voice called out from behind me and there he stood, his silly lopsided grin and his warm coat in his arms, ready for the shivering me to put on.

"You're always prepared, aren't you?" I questioned him and he laughed and shook his head.

"Not true, I just know everything when it comes to the subject of you."

My eyebrow rose. "A+ from you then."

He smiled and wrapped his arm around me.

"Come on dear, let's go out for a nice hot lunch- Lady Kotoko is smiling down on us and our stomach's are demanding to be fed."

* * *

We walked side by side along a street in a quiet, friendly part of the city, overlooking a large park. Rou was gazing up at the café signs we passed and murmuring to himself about what we could eat while my head was stuffed to the brim with questions.

First, on Rou and if he was this supposed "perfect guy" for me. All the evidence seemed to be pointing that way but I was a rookie on love and wouldn't have a clue if he had even the slightest feelings for me. And if he did have feelings? Then what? How would that work, would I tell him how I felt, though then again I wasn't sure what I felt for him, I hadn't ever considered the idea before!

I mean with Kyoya it had sort of just happened, he kind of forced the date on me so I wouldn't lump these two in the same category. All of these swirling questions had led me back to the other suggestion, writing my feelings into lyrics for my music. I had plenty of inspiration now, why not?

But how to make it not obvious about what I was talking about to the people close to me may be a problem. The twins would leap on me in an instant and demand to know what was going on in my love life. And it could end up unpleasantly awkward since I hadn't talked to any of them since Karuizawa.

I looked up at still occupied Rou, his back to me as he walked a meter ahead of me. Could what was between us be love?

The idea seemed so foreign to me, I suppose having someone as your best friend for so long it's hard to see him as something else. But if I tried… could I change the way I felt about him? Would I want to change those feelings? And if things didn't end up working out how would it affect our friendship?

"And how are any of these piling up questions giving me any answers?" I sighed mentally and spoke up for the first time.

"Rou, we really don't need to go out for lunch. I'm not hungry." I explained and he stopped to appraise me.

Apparently I lied pretty well because after a minute his eyes lost their suspicious edge and took my hand.

"Well you sure you don't want anything… What should we do then?"

It was a good question, but again just like the many other questions that had passed through my head this morning it didn't bring to mind an answer.

I smiled, more to myself than anything else, at his question.

"I wonder…"

What did I want to do? What did I need to do? And again the questions pushed their way back in and dominated my thoughts.

I suddenly felt the deep urge just to be at home, with Haruhi and Dad, where everything is warm and safe and my worries disappear. But they're only gone momentarily, as soon as I step out of the door or look at my blank expression in the mirror they all return and crush me.

"I don't think I should be here…" I said quietly and he looked down at me in surprise and looked confused by what I said. "I shouldn't be here, I should be at home. I'm not… well right now." I let his hand slip out of mine and he frowned at me.

"Rei…? Are you alright?"

I felt frantic, confused and more lost than I had been before I saw Mum. She'd be testing me, helping me find out where my heart truly lies.

"No… No I'm… Lost… I'll talk to you soon." And with that I turned and dashed off in the opposite direction leaving him standing alone on the footpath, his hand still reaching out to where I had been.

What a horrible person I was, all I could ever do was hurt people. And I always needed a guiding light to help me find my way. I couldn't do things on my own. I almost laughed; love had been a step in the wrong path for me. I had been better off when I didn't know Kyoya.

_Really?_ A small voice echoed in my head. _Were you really better off then? Before all those wonderful experiences you gained, can you really only think about the bad times?_

My hand stopped just before I touched the handle of our front door. I was only thinking about the fight… the bad times with Kyoya when I had so many good times with him. That wasn't fair. I sighed and pulled open the door, a relaxed Haruhi reading on the couch to look up at me and greet me with a smile.

I forced myself to smile back but knew I was no better than a scoundrel.

As I sat down on my bed I saw my distraught reflection across from me and made a promise to myself.

I couldn't allow this to go on any longer, school was going back the next day and I was going to resurrect the person I was when I first came to Ouran Academy. I was going to take the experiences love had given me and allow them to heal me and make me grow as a person.

The reflection smiled, a newly lit fire burning in her heart and her brilliant aura shining brighter than ever before.

"I won't let myself be brought down." I grinned.


	7. A New Start

**A/N: I really hate seeing Rei depressed, unfortunately her story and mood is in sync with mine- I was feeling rather depressed these past few weeks but I'm feeling great now so it was time for her to get off her bum and show everyone she isn't going to brought down by something so trivial! ^.^  
**

**This chapter was inspired by Katy Perry's song- Fireworks and Avril Lavigne's old music~! Enjoy~!**

* * *

I had a nice, steady stride going on as I walked along the footpath. I stopped short through and turned on my heel just before I stepped into Ouran Academy's grounds.

The beautiful crafted black iron gates had caught my eye. I stepped closer and brushed my hand across them, shivering at the touch of cold metal. A small smile touched my lips, these gates held so many memories, not just for me but all the students who had stepped through their gates and into their protective embrace.

This spot had been where I first sat impatiently waiting to see my sister, the first time I had met Hikaru and Kaoru.

There wasn't anyone around, I had decided to come to school extra early this morning. I couldn't say why but I'm glad I did. It was the first day back though, and even more than that- the first day as the new me. My smile grew as I took that first small step through the gates, I felt like a brand new person, a smooth shiny slate ready to build a life on.

This new school year was going to be full of surprises, but this time I was going to ready to face them face on.

* * *

The hallways were quiet, my footsteps echoing, bouncing off the walls. I stared at the double doors for a few minutes. They held so many secrets inside, so many stories and so many emotions.

"_There really is more to the Host Club then it seems." _I thought to myself and pulled down on the handle, quietly stepping inside.

As expected, the room was empty- perfect. A lot of time had passed and a few students were starting to filter into the Academy, I didn't want to be seen so I had to hurry. I passed the lounges and coffee tables, all still but for me I saw the translucent shimmering images of the Hosts going about their business.

Tamaki's carefree smile and all of their waving hands, gesturing me to join them faded in the hazy rays of light and once again I was standing alone in an empty room. I moved on to unlock the door of a starch white cupboard.

Inside a black case holding a beautiful lacquered acoustic guitar sat, awaiting the return of its master, for gentle hands to strum it's strings once more. I smiled at it, pulling the support strap over my head and strumming the strings softly. It felt so natural, standing there playing. Like I belonged there.

I centered myself, the apparitions of my friends taking their seats on the lounge in front of me, smiles all around as they waited for me to start.

_"What are you going to play for us today Rei-Rei?" The twins said in unison, grinning at me like a pair of excited children._

_"Stupid doppelgangers! I was going to ask our angel that!" Tamaki retorted and reached over to smack them on the head. The twins slid out of his reach, squeezing up to Haruhi and laughing at the yelling Tamaki._

_Honey giggled at them and gave me a cute smile. _

_"Play whatever you like Rei-chan~!"_

_Mori nodded in agreement and Kyoya looked up from his book, his eyes unusually gentle._

_"Let it out…" He said quietly and put his book down to focus his attention on me._

I nodded to myself and smiled, putting my fingers in place. I was going to let it all out, all the uncertainty I had been feeling, let it flood out like a raging storm. The words would spill from my heart.

"_You held my hand and walked me home, I know. When you gave me that kiss it was something like this it made me go ooh oh.  
You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears, why did you have to go?  
Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love. Guys are so hard to trust.  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl? The one who gives it all away."_

I sang softly at first, building up volume as all my emotions raged. I couldn't tell out exactly what I singing about, or for. Kyoya had something to do with it, that much was obvious but the rest was just a blur. It's hard to explain everything I felt, but putting them into words seemed to work.

"_Did you think that I was going to give it up to you, this time? Did you think that it was something I was going to do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do, don't try to tell me what to say, you're better off that way."_

My fingers slid across the strings, my heart feeling even lighter with each note. This was me letting everything that had crushed me, restrained me, over this past half a year. This was necessary if I was going to begin to improve my life, if I was going to start anew and become stronger.

"_This guilt trip that you put me on won't, mess me up I've done no wrong. Any thoughts of you and me have gone away.  
Better off that way, I'm better off alone anyway."_

I stopped, my arm falling to my side, my head dropped with my eyes trained on the tiles. I took a deep breath and a tear slid down my cheek. It hurt trying to let everything painful and private out that you had kept to yourself but I felt better, much better than I had felt in months. I felt free, like a leaf dancing high above people's heads in the sky.

I heard the soft shutting of a door and my head snapped up. The Host Club apparitions disappeared like shimmering dust in the air and behind where they had been a sheepish Tamaki was standing just in front of the door. He flushed red and scratched his head nervously.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I ugh was just going to prepare things for the club, I um really didn't mean to interrupt. Really."

He rambled on and didn't meet my eyes. I couldn't help but smile, either way he was always Tamaki no matter what.

"It's alright." I told him and carefully placed my guitar back in its case, locking it back in the cupboard.

He walked up to join me, slowly. But he didn't speak. An awkward silence hung lazily in the air. I realized why pretty early on though. We hadn't properly spoken since our trip to Karuizawa, he and the other were aware that Kyoya and I had broken up but didn't know any of the details and had been warned by Haruhi not to pester me about it.

As we exited the room, I glanced out the window and saw many students loitering about the courtyard; it must be close to bell time. We walked side by side silently and awkwardly. I took a small breath, breaking the silence.

"Hey, um about last time we saw each other, I'm really sorry for not explaining anything." I apologized and peeked up to see a soft smile on his kind face as he shook his head.

"You don't have to apologize, you were going through a hard time and wanted to be alone. I may have been worried but I'm smart enough not to pry where I'm not wanted."

He was too good to me, despite the fact that I had definitely left him distraught with worry, almost as much as my sister. He was like a brother to me and Kyoya was his best friend. It couldn't have been easy for him to sit quietly while we both were in pain. But he did anyway because he was that kind of person.

"By the way." He added with a mischievous grin. "That was a magnificent performance."

I rolled me eyes and gave him a playful punch he laughed and tousled my hair, giving me a half hug as we walked.

Some people would think if they saw us that we had feelings for each other but it was different, he was a relaxing and gentle influence on me. Like Rou, he always knew how to make me smile and because of the fact that I had no romantic feelings for him, I could talk to him about anything. He was the desirable big brother, someone who is always prepared to come running if you say so and always stick up for you.

_"The perfect person for Haruhi."_ I thought unconsciously and blinked with surprise. Now that I thought about it… they did get along well.

I smirked and coughed slightly.

"Hey Tamaki?" I asked and he looked down, I could see my classroom at the very end of the hall.

"What kind of feelings do you have for my sister?"

He flushed red at this and couldn't seem to form words, stuttering in shock at the sudden confronting nature of my question.

"W-what? Feelings for _Haruhi_? But she's my lovely daughter!" He insisted and my smirk grew as I watched his anxiety and I laughed.

"Never mind, I was just joking." I told him and he took a breath, calming down.

_"I wonder when he'll realize it for himself…"_ Then pushed the thought to the side. It didn't matter right now anyway, I couldn't be sure if Haruhi felt anything for him, at least not yet.

* * *

The bell rug, as shrill as ever and I waved goodbye to Tamaki, entering my classroom and happily taking my usual seat. Slowly people started to enter the question and I smiled at the people who greeted me. Haruhi peeked in from the hallway and when she spotted me, darted forward to take her seat behind me. She looked usually nervous.

"What's up with you?" I asked her and she frowned.

"The Twin's wouldn't let me go, they waited behind the gates and ambushed me with hugs when I got here!" She exclaimed and I giggled.

"Also, why did you leave so early this morning? I had only just gotten up when you left." She raised an eyebrow at me and organized the books in her satchel.

I shrugged; I didn't really want to explain this morning's events in the clubroom. She dropped the subject as the two redheaded devils themselves sauntered into the classroom, their faces lighting up when they spotted us.

"Rei-Rei~!" They sang and skipped over to clamp themselves each to my arms.

Then they both looked up and stared coldly at Haruhi.

"I believe now we can demand answers." Hikaru said to her and turned his face, now outraged to me. I stared, confused and slightly frightened at the same time.

"What on _earth_ happened in Karuizawa?" He ordered loudly and almost everyone turned to look at us.

I flinched; I should have been expecting this from them.

"Ah well… about that." I stumbled over my words and gazed up at the ceiling like it was the most fascinating thing I had ever seen.

"Not much actually, totally nothing! Not can we drop this, everyone is staring!" I hissed and pleaded at him with my eyes.

He sighed but released my arm grudgingly as did Kaoru.

"You _will_ explain later." He told me then they both took their seats unenthusiastically.

I buried my face behind my hair as our names were being called out. So much for a great start to the semester.

_"And Rou is going to absolutely blow up when I see him…"_ I whimpered mentally and groaned. Today wasn't a lucky day, but I had been asking for it.

Oh well, I could get through this. It was just another small obstacle.


	8. Fight

The air in the room was tight, like a balloon on the verge of popping. His even gaze cut into me, holding me in place stiffly. Silky ash hair in its usual bed-head fashion, but still seemingly styled as it masked the majority of the anger in his eyes. My own, a dull green cowering away from their opponents fierce gaze.

Some part of me realized as I sat as still as possible, my knuckles white and strained, that I was holding my breath. Then, as I was lost in my thoughts, he let exhaled like he had been holding in week's worth of anger and frustration. My lungs eagerly inhaled the cool air as I in return let myself breathe. His eyes though, they had lost their anger but now, even worse, they were expressionless- like a blank mask.

"Do you know how much anxiety you cause me on a daily basis?" He said in a soft voice, slick and uncaring like that of the devils. Then he laughed, it was a humourless chuckle. "No, no you don't do you?" He answered his own question quietly and looked up at me with concerned eyes, their soft caramel touch there one more.

Rou stared at me, waiting for me to say something, but I kept quiet and stared back at him. He seemed confused for a moment and leaned forward to see what was wrong but caught himself and sat back in place where he was sitting on the other side of the table in second tier of the library where the History books were located.

He knew this drill; it was something you picked up quickly when you knew me. He lent on his knees and focused his gaze on me, appraising me.

I tried to convey all my feelings through my eyes, how sorry I was for leaving him out of the loop and how much I worried him, not just this time but all the times I had done something stupid and promised to explain to him later and breaking that promise. I really was a terrible best friend, but he stuck with me anyway.

My eyes dipped down to look at the floor and he laughed, the sound quiet, musical and so familiar. I could find that voice through the thickest fog, through the longest tunnel in the darkest hour of night. It was comforting, made me smile and laugh. A voice I lived for, that I awaited to hear each day, holding it so close to my heart.

"I really can't stay mad at you." He said to himself. "I wonder why that is…" He mused quietly and I felt a soft hand touch mine.

I looked up, caramel coloured eyes just centimeters away; staring so hard into my own it was like they could see into my soul. My eyes flickered away in both surprise and embarrassment, and I felt a hot rush over my cheeks as I saw the rest of his face so close to mine it would only take a tiny movement forward to touch him.

He exhaled, his icy breath tickling my skin and I blinked a few times. What was I doing again? What was I going to say?

His presence so close to mine left me feeling disorientated and I placed an unsteady arm against him, not too sure if I was trying to push him back or use him as a support to get to my feet. I wavered and started to tumble to the side but his arm caught me, bringing me close to him again.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly, concern lacing his tongue.

It took me a moment by I managed a nod, there was no way I would admit that I had basically, with lack of a better word, gotten drunk on his intoxicating presence. I would die before my pride let that one slip out.

I cleared my throat and steadied myself, nodding again.

"We're already late as it is, Tamaki is going to rant at us." I said hastily, sweeping up my books in my arms and grabbing his hand to drag him out of the library.

* * *

He pulled open the door and we stepped inside of Music Room 3 as inconspicuously as we could.

"If we don't make any large movements maybe he won't notice us." I whispered to Rou as we snuck along the side of the room, glancing around at the girls being entertained by their favoured hosts.

"Rei! Rou! Where have you two been~!" A singsong voice called out and I cringed, stopping in my tracks and feeling Rou bump into me with surprise.

I turned on my heel, a strained smile on my face as Tamaki, today dressed in Arabian robes of royal blue and indigo, danced towards us, covered in expensive looking gold jewellery. His smile dropped and so began his rant.

"I was looking for both of you! You, Rei, my beloved little sister I just wanted some music for my grand entrance but you weren't around!" I grinned sheepishly and tried to form an apology but he'd already turned his pointed finger to a perfectly calm and jovial Rou.

"And you! I did you a great honour of making you a host and you haven't done anything at all! You rarely turn up to the club and always monopolize my little sisters time when you are here!"

Rou smiled and shrugged, singing out a small "It won't happen again!"

Tamaki seemed to accept this and turned, his smile back once more to again join his guests at his lounge.

"I'm tired." Rou said to no one in particular and I looked around to watch him lope over to one of the spare lounges and flop onto it, his legs dangling in the air.

I raised an eyebrow and walked over, staring at his apathetic expression.

"What?" He asked. I shook my head in disbelief at the sight of him.

"You're like a lazy cat…" I said with a sigh as a group of girls appeared from behind the lounge, their faces alight at the obviously uninterested Rou.

"He's so _cool_~!" One of them cried and the other two nodded in agreement.

Rou didn't seem to take notice so I shrugged and ambled off towards where Haruhi was sitting with a few friends from our class who double as her regular customers at the club.

I kept my expression as uninterested as I could as I walked past him; his glasses perched perfectly on his nose and his usual black book in his hands.

He didn't say anything and in return nor did I. This wasn't the way to go, I knew that but it wasn't as easy as you'd think to go back to the way it was before. Well not the being at each other's throats every day, that part would be easy but would leave me with a sick feeling in my stomach afterward. I wasn't even sure if I could snarl at him like I used to.

Feeling rather blue and sickly I slumped down beside my sister, giving my friends from class a half-hearted smile. Haruhi's eyes assessed me carefully, she always reminded me of a little owl when she did that.

"Feeling a little down?" She wondered but I could tell she already knew the answer.

My head drooped and I heard her sigh, her hand rubbing my back comfortingly.

"It'll get better. I can't say when, but it will." She assured me and I grumbled. Damn Kyoya, he was turning me into a pessimist, I couldn't even trust my own sisters word anymore. What a mess I was.

There was the sharp sound of something hitting wood and my head snapped up, eyeing the situation on the other side of the room in surprise with Haruhi.

Kyoya was standing over a startled Rou, who looked as though he had fallen off the lounge where he had been idling away time. Kyoya's book had been the source of the sound I had heard, it was lying open on the coffee table.

I got to my feet quickly and took a few steps forward anxiously, as did Tamaki from the other direction; we shared a confused look when Kyoya spoke.

"This is a respectable place, and yet you, a _host_, just sits doing nothing or doesn't even bother to show up! You should just _get out_!" He snarled and I blinked. This was a bolt out of the blue, I hadn't ever seen Kyoya blow up like this before.

Rou, his testosterone-fuelled side reacting, got to his feet- standing just taller than Kyoya glared at him, his eyes burning.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you? You hypocrite, you're rarely ever here anyway!" He retorted, taking a step forward glowering just centimeters away from the shadow king.

I hesitated taking another step forward, one wrong move and this could get messy- I don't know what started this but it was getting out of hand. I gestured to Haruhi, Mori and Honey to lead the girls out of here, they didn't need to see an old-fashioned fist fight, they wouldn't be able to handle it and we couldn't have girls fainting on us in this situation.

I had missed a hunk of their yelling and grimaced as Rou's fist flew forward. It had been years since I had seen him get this angry, but he was still a guy after all and had gotten into a few fights like this when he was younger, his talking before thinking and frankness had left plenty of bad people with a sour impression of him and I had watched him smooth talk his way out of it all later.

Kyoya had dodged but I didn't hesitate this time, swiftly I moved forward and placed a firm hand on both of their chests, pushing them away from each other.

"Calm down!" I shouted with as much authority that I could muster. I looked back and forth between them, furious, feeling their heavy breathing pounding against my palm.

"What on _earth_ is wrong with you two?" I demanded, my voice raising an octave higher from the stress of it all.

Rou ignored me completely and kept his defiant glare on Kyoya.

"It's all your fault, you heard her badly and I won't ever forgive you for that." He hissed and I stared at him in astonishment, he had never been this worked up. "You don't even know how much, that's the worst part! She had bundled it all up, crying on her own and not letting anyone in because of you!" He cried and Kyoya's eyes faltered slightly, flashing down to my strained face.

"I…" He started but broke off, taking a small step away from my hand.

The stress packed down on me and I gave Rou a stern look that said, _"you aren't helping"._

I exhaled sharply and pushed Rou back, these two were going to be the death of me at this rate.

"You two need a serious time out." I reprimanded them harshly and turned on my heel, striding towards the door.

Kaoru held out a comforting hand but I shook my head, I didn't need anything right now, my head felt like it was going to explode.

As I reached the door I heard Rou's voice call out loud and as clear as a bell.

"I'm not going to let you have your way any more, I'm now playing for real now. She's going to see just how much better I am for her."

I stopped and my head flicked back, Rou glanced around to look at me and gave me a gentle smile.

I stood there for a moment, stunned, then something switched back on and I hurried out. On the outside where everything was still in quiet I let myself collapse to the ground, disbelief all over my face. Then I chuckled, the sound amazed and tense at the same time.

"Just when I thought things were getting simpler…" I murmured and shook my head, Rou's smile replaying itself in my thoughts.

* * *

**Woo! Finally Rou makes his feeling clear~! The story is just about to get very interesting :D**

**MAKE SURE TO REVIEW.**


	9. Competing For Affection

The familiar musky smell of knowledge wafted through the air, everything was quiet, the only sound being the turning of the crisp pages of books. My eyes scanned over the page I was reading and I moved onto the next one, enjoying the company of History books in my favourite corner in the second tier of the school library.

Down below there was idle chatter from students, half of which weren't even reading, they were only there for social purposes. Not many people came up here, not that I minded, I wash happy with this being my own space. One senior, a guy with hair as black as sin and eyes even darker, was the only other regular visitor.

We had spoken a few words and exchanged a smile but he stuck to his work most of the time, I barely noticed he was there.

I heard the tapping of footsteps on the wooden floor but didn't look up; it was probably just a student passing by. When the footsteps came to a stop I looked up from my book at the young man, glasses perched on his nose and a bouquet of yellow tulips in his arms.

I blinked once in surprise as the nervous boy held out the flowers to me. I took them in confusion and he pointed to the top of the bouquet before rushing off. There was a card sitting there and my brow furrowed, opening it. In a perfect script it read:

_No thoughtful man ever came to the end of his life, and had time and a little space of calm from which to look back upon it, who did not know and acknowledge that it was what he had done unselfishly and for others, and nothing else, that satisfied him in the retrospect, and made him feel that he had played the man._

_Kyoya._

I stared at the card for a few minutes, not entirely sure what to say. After everything that had happened I hadn't expected to be holding flowers that in the past I have said I loved from my ex-boyfriend.

The card was rather cryptic as well, I thought I could tell what he was trying to tell me but when it came to Kyoya what you thought was almost always the complete opposite. My mind flashed back to the events in the clubroom yesterday afternoon when Kyoya and Rou had gotten into a huge brawl and Rou had… confessed to me.

It hadn't exactly been the sort of confession I thought he would choose, but I had a feeling it wasn't meant to be the real confession.

Could that have been what brought this on? Kyoya was Kyoya, and it wasn't like him to send someone flowers, he hadn't even done that when we were in a relationship, he end up taking me to a place with fields of that flower instead, spending hundreds in the process.

"And those two do have the biggest ego's in existence…" I muttered and sat down the flowers turning back to my book.

If he asked I would sincerely thank him, telling him they were lovely and that was it. I wasn't going to be rude about it, in a way it could be interpreted as a forgiving gesture for our messy break-up, saying that things were back to normal between us.

"Um excuse me, are you Rei?" A musical voice asked.

I glanced over and gaped at the young girl in my year with red locks of hair holding flowers with a note stuck into them.

Her eyes flickered over to the tulips and handed me the bouquet with an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry about it." I told her and watched her hurry off.

There were a dozen tiger lily's bundled into the bouquet, I rolled my eyes and smiled at them. These were most definitely from Rou, he and Dad were the only ones who knew my absolute favourite flower. Dad had gotten the feeling, or so he said, because they had been Mum's favourites as well.

I opened the note, raising an eyebrow at his normal scrawl on the paper.

_Never shall I forget the time I spent with you. Please continue to be my friend, as you will always find me yours._

A smile spread across my lips, he was always able to bring me happiness in the darkest of hours, just with things as simple as a line of words on paper.

"I suppose I should go thank them, and these need water." I told myself and got up, taking my flowers with me.

* * *

I peeked my head around the corner and glanced around the classroom. It was empty so I darted across the room to my desk, checking my desk for my key to the roof terrace that has a greenhouse the Gardening club uses. I'm not an official member but since I usually volunteer to help them water the plants in the mornings they gave me a key.

I'm sure they wouldn't mind my flowers joining the other up there.

I strode down the airy hallway, my destination being the double doors at the very end that opened to a flight of stairs that led up to the terrace. I looked out the window as I walked, gazing at the students enjoying there break time in the school grounds.

The school buildings were almost completely emptied of people during this time, except for the occasional clubroom and the library. It was nice, the silence was calming and my thoughts were beginning to organize themselves instead of being the mess they were before.

I stepped out onto the terrace, surrounded by flora in a vivid rainbow of colours. Choosing out two vases for my gifts I gently placed them in the water, caressing the petals and moving through the greenhouse, until I was out the back door and on the small courtyard behind it where the club would eat lunch usually.

I leaned against the edge, looking out across over the school, the clear blue sky above me. I grinned and my body relaxed, shivering slightly from the cool breeze.

I was so distracted by my surroundings I didn't even notice when he came to stand beside me, copying my leaning against the edge. Or maybe it was that I was so used to his presence that my body knew he was there all along.

"I have a little bit of a problem." Rou told me. I gave a slight inclination of my head to tell him to continue.

"See there's this girl, she's the most amazing person in my life and I could spend every moment of forever with her. But she doesn't seem to appreciate my appeal."

The conversation had been going fine, it was actually rather amusing but that got me. I frowned at him, my eyes cloudy.

"Excuse me? _Appreciate your appeal_? Well I'm sorry for not noticing your feelings earlier but your being stupid."

He gave me an affronted look and I stared back at him stubbornly.

"But I love you so much more than he ever did. I waited this long for you and I know you the best, I even know your favourite flowers." He pointed out, nodding towards the tiger lilies.

"What does that even matter? You're being really immature about this Rou, it isn't like you. I'm not going to admit my undying love to anyone right now, you don't have any rivals to think about, I just want time to let my thoughts sort themselves out." I retorted angrily.

His pout as a reply didn't help, he was acting really off. Perhaps he really considered Kyoya to take me away before he got the chance to act. My phone buzzed in my pocket, breaking the silence. I flipped it open and grimaced at the message.

_Mr. Yoshida is a very good liar, were you aware of that? You see he is in denial about how he believes he is the one who bears the most love for a girl._

Rou leaned over and glared at Kyoya's message.

"Interference…" He grumbled and snatched my phone, deleting the message.

"Well I'm not going to lose to you!" He declared with a wicked grin and stared, appalled at him. I took my phone back and turned on my heel, marching towards the stairs, Rou followed me at first but I put my hand up, my eyes fiery.

"No. Don't follow me. I'm sick of you both being so petty, I've had it. If this is the way you try and make girls fall in love with you then its no wonder that you've always been single."

Yes, I know that was harsh and I had left him speechless on the roof but I had really had enough of them. Especially at club, they were always rushing to be the first one to speak to me.

For Rou I suppose I wasn't too surprised, if I had liked someone for all this time I would want to monopolize their attention and do anything to make them pay attention to me as well. But Kyoya? It was like he had turned into a spoiled child, it was beyond ridiculous.

The fire in my heart blazed brightly as I stormed out into a small courtyard and in huff, took a seat with my back against a large tree, its shade covering me. It was the small place I had come after I had that fight early on with Tamaki and for me was a place a place where I could let everything I was feeling out.

I pulled my legs to my chest and huddled there, grumbling to myself and felt my eyes threaten to spill the tears that had formed there. I wiped them quickly before any could escape and noticed a figure standing across from me, mostly shrouded in darkness, so much that I couldn't clearly see their face.

"You seem down my dear, I shall allow the dark spirits to help your soul." He told me in a low voice and I blinked once.

Then I realized who was speaking to me, someone people were normally afraid, or at least intimidated of.

"You're Nekozawa-senpai… right?" I wondered and the figure nodded, moving forwards to reveal a tall slim figure wearing a large black cloak and a dark wig.

"I'm willing to give you a Beelzenef, he can curse all those who cause you to shed tears." He offered with a creepy smile.

I could help but laugh, the whole thing was insane but it made me feel better, took a weight off my heart.

"Or perhaps you don't need my help after all, your smile has returned to you." He said mostly to himself and I raised an eyebrow at the eccentric third year from the Black Magic Club.

"Would you like to take a seat?" I gave the grass beside me an inviting pat and he melted down to a sitting position.

I glanced over, trying to get a good look at his face but his black cloak and wig made that difficult. I knew who Nekozawa was, but I hadn't ever gotten the chance to speak to him, he usually spent time on his own or at his club.

"_Must be lonely…"_ I thought sadly, it seemed like he was a really gentle and kind guy underneath that scary image.

"If it's alright… May I ask what upset you?" He inquired, hesitating slightly.

I let out a long sigh and twiddled my fingers, to distract myself.

"It's these two guys." I said quietly but Nekozawa didn't say anything. "It's so infuriating, it's like loving me isn't the point anymore, it's become a battle of pride between men. They're literally competing for my affections."

My words reflected how hurt I was feeling; all I had wanted was for things to return to the way they were before. But this web just become more tangled with Kyoya _and_ Rou in the picture. I exhaled deeply and loosened my shoulders.

"Well I guess there isn't any point in complaining, I should let them sort it themselves and leave me alone." I shrugged it off easily.

"I know I can't exactly be of any help, but maybe letting the chips fall where they may might not be the most ideal strategy in this situation."

With that he got to his feet and guided over to the doorway leading back into the building, he did turn back though and I got a first look at his sky blue eyes.

"It's your fate, take control and do the untangling yourself. Have a lovely curse-filled day."

He departed leaving me to ponder his unusual words in the courtyard. He made a reasonable point, there was a lot more to him then it seemed.

* * *

**MAKE SURE TO REVIEW. Nekozawa is going to be more common in the story now~! *grins***


	10. Halloween

My pen flew across the paper, furiously copying the notes off the board before the teacher wiped them off; I wasn't keen on getting a lecture from him about getting the work done during the actual class, not after while students, much like myself, loitered around in the building.

He looked up from where he was sorting papers at his desk and his eyes bored holes into my head. I squeaked and scribbled down the last of it and gathering my books up.

"I swear he's the devil…" I mumbled mentally and shivered.

There was loud chatter in the hallways but I couldn't catch enough of it to figure out what everyone was talking about. I frowned and ambled over to Momoka Kurakano, a beautiful girl in my class who often reminded me of a doll and was a frequent guest of my sister at the Host Club.

We had become quite good friends during my time here since she'd always come up to me and gush about my "brother" Haruhi. I didn't particularly like lying about my sister's gender to her, it left a pit of guilt inside of me, but I didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

"Momoka-chan? What's going on?" I called out to her and her face lit up as I came to a stop beside her.

"Oh that's right, Rei-chama you haven't been here the whole year! For the next two days we have no classes, instead the grounds are being used for each classes own Halloween celebrations!"

I tried not to flinch at the cutesy nickname Momoka had become accustomed to using for me but I was indeed surprised.

"Right, Halloween is next week! I had completely forgotten!"

There had been so much on lately; one of my favourite holidays of the year had completely slipped my mind. No matter what age, I always found great joy in dressing up in terrifying outfits and scaring the socks of Haruhi.

What a horrible child I was, I never found joy in dressing up in perfect princess dresses or fairy wings. I'd much rather put fake blood on and go as a twisted vampire or zombie. I mean Halloween was meant for scaring off demons right?

What use would a princess be against a demon? Her screams would fill the dead of night and the town would be painted chuckled to myself at the thought, my mind flipping through a figurative catalogue of costume choices eagerly as I strolled down the hall.

* * *

I sat in a shaded part of the pathway just higher up when the soccer fields. I watched the boys yelling and chasing after the ball and smiled though my mind was still occupied by Halloween ideas.

The seat squeaked and I glanced up at the frowning eyes of Beelzenef, Nekozawa giving a creepy smile behind it.

"How do your demonic spirits do on this wretched day?" His voice asked eerily and I raised my eyebrows at his relatively normal, in his standards, greeting.

"They are rather well in fact, killing off good spirits, the usual." I grinned.

He was silent for a moment and the wind blew my long strands of dark hair around my face as the sport below continued.

"Actually, of course Halloween is coming up and I'm trying to think of an appropriately frightening costume to wear." I explained to him and he nodded upon hearing this what about a habitual subject.

"I thought, clowns are actually pretty creepy and with the right make-up I could pull off a murderous clown corpse." I told him my idea excitedly and his smile, spine-chilling to any normal person, returned.

"Ooh! That sounds like a marvellous idea. Clowns are known to terrify us unconditionally. You shall be extremely terrifying."

I beamed at his praise; it was like getting it from the master of scare tactics.

"May I ask? What is your class doing for their celebrations?"

I frowned for a moment, racking my mind to think of what Momoka had said we had organized for tomorrow night.

"A Halloween Test-of-Courage Tournament, if I remember correctly." I told him and he chuckled to himself.

"Perfect… Well my lady of darkness, I bid you farewell, for now." He drifted off in the other direction and I gave a small wave.

He was such a weird guy, but his presence was oddly calming, especially after all the complications in my life lately it was nice to just be able to talk to someone and have them treat you normally. Romantic feelings always seemed to complicate things in my case.

I looked back down at the sporting field and saw a figure on the opposite side, furthest away from me, staring up at where I was.

I kept a blank expression as Rou watched me. This was probably going to complicate things further, had I unconsciously chosen this place because I came to watch Rou, a dedicated sportsman, play soccer here?

"Best to just leave before he comes to ask questions…" I mumbled to myself and quickly got up heading with my back to him.

* * *

"What do you mean, _a test of courage tournament_?" Tamaki demanded, disbelief etched all over his face.

The twins nodded, on either side of Haruhi and I at the silly King. Tamaki turned his gaping mouth towards me, his arms shakily reaching out for me.

"Rei, please tell me you aren't going to take part in this!" He begged.

I raised my eyebrows him and avoided the incoming hug.

"Come on Tamaki, its just some harmless fun!" Haruhi insisted, her head bobbing up and down happily and I copied her motion eagerly.

"Harmless…. They think it's _harmless_!" He turned his sudden sobs onto Kyoya and he pushed him back like an indecent bug.

"Well duty calls." He said calmly and his dark eyes flicked to my lively green ones. There was a moment there, between the two of us, I did feel something pulse through me but I couldn't put my finger on what it was.

I couldn't exactly say it felt like _love_, but I knew for sure that I had something brewing anxiously inside of me whenever I looked at Kyoya.

"Bye." I said quietly, more to him than anyone else and he gave a small nod before turning and dragging the vampire-cosplaying Tamaki, tears and all back into the clubroom that had been transformed into a dark lair.

* * *

The darkness slithered into the room, strangling the light and leaving us alone with only our fears to stalk us from behind corners. I sat, poised and attentive on the windowsill, gazing out in the misty empty grounds of the Academy. Wind whistled through the halls but other than that nothing stirred.

There was loud breathing and I glanced down at the figure huddled near the stairs, aggressively trying to connect two pieces of his chosen "weapon". I raised my eyebrows but shrugged it off, in my gloved hands- gloves covered in a realistic fake blood, I had a makeshift axe.

Naturally it wasn't real, it was a blow up rubber one, but I had been one of the few people that has insisted on dressing up for the occasion, and in this corpse clown get up it wouldn't matter if my axe was rubber or not, I'd still make people piss their pants.

"What are you doing Hayata?" I hissed at him and he look up, a childish grin on his lips and a glint in his eye.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it, I've got it all covered!"

I shook my head in disbelief; Shito Hayata, he was a member of the soccer team and a good friend of Rou's- we talked often in class since he sat beside me and I suppose you could say we were quite good friends now.

He went back to fumbling with his toy and I slumped, dozing off a little and looking around with a glazed look.

There was a loud bang and I shot up like a rocket, looking around quickly.

I was alone. I could here distant footsteps and grimaced, Hayata would have shot off for the chance at a glorious attack at the first moment possible, not caring about leaving me behind.

"Oh well, here I go."

I got to my feet and began a run down the hall, heading down towards a special section of the gardens behind the main courtyard that had been closed of and designed specifically for today. The things rich people could do still managed to surprise despite all the people I knew.

* * *

I pushed open the door and felt the cool night air hit me, the moon beaming eerily down onto me from high above, leaving a milky glow on the dark and silent garden.

I looked around, my eyes adjusting to the darkness. It appears that it was the giant maze that the Host Club had gone into when the Newspaper Club had meddled around with us a while back.

"But…" I whispered as I started to walk through. "It feels completely different now."

The night left a chilling edge to the perfectly shaped hedges, fog thick through the air and like a dead cool hand caressing at my throat. I shivered once and gripped my toy axe tighter. Why was a getting so worked up? It wasn't scary in the slightest! Just an empty maze. At night. Under the full moon.

"Nothing to get freaked out over…" I whispered to myself in a shaky voice but it wasn't convincing at all.

There was a rustle in the leaves to my left and I picked up my pace, moving swiftly through the maze, my eyes darting around desperately. Where was the exit? I kept coming to dead ends and I felt my heart beating wildly in my chest, my breaths short and distressed.

There was the sound of feet on grass behind me and I felt an icy hand touch my back, exposed by my costume.

I shrieked in shock and twirled around, whacking whatever it was madly with my axe then letting it go and tearing off in the other direction, even more frantic than earlier.

"_Ok keep calm Rei, there's nothing to be scared of. Just some creepy sadist who's come to kill you when you're alone and easy prey. No need to worry!"_ My thoughts pushed my heart into overtime and I felt a sob catch itself in my throat. I turned another corner and stared wide-eyed at the dead end.

I heard the soft crunching of grass as the person following me got closer and I backed myself up against the hedge, small pointy branches biting into my bare back, but that was the least of my worries.

The figure shrouded in darkness turned the corner and took menacing steps towards me. I felt hot tears escape and run down my face and I whimpered small apologies to myself.

"I'm sorry Kyoya, I'm sorry Rou, I'm so sorry for the way I've been lately. Please, _please_ I don't want to die yet."

The hand reached out and there was a dark chuckle and the shadowy face leaned forward until it was centimeters away from mine. Terrified I stared into warm blue eyes and felt everything go back.

* * *

"Is she going to be ok? She looks pretty pale." I heard a voice, faraway ask, concerned and I followed it, feeling myself get closer to the surface.

My eyes flickered open and I stared up at the thing I last saw before I passed out. Those clear blue eyes, now accompanied by light blonde hair, almost silver in the moonlight.

I frowned slightly. "Nekozawa…senpai?"

He gave me a rueful smile and I sat up from where I my head had been leaning on his lap, taking in my surroundings. We were where our class should have met up after the tournament finished, in the main courtyard, sitting on a small patch of grass.

I could see my sister and the twins' anxious expressions in the crowd and I gave them a small half-hearted wave.

"Rei…" Nekozawa said quietly as I noticed his usual black robe draped over me.

_"Perhaps he feels he doesn't need it in this moonlight…"_ I wondered.

"I am sorry terribly sorry for what happened in there, I had thought about scaring your class with my club and got Tamaki and the rest of the Host Club involved but it seems I truly did terrify you, I can't explain how sorry I am."

He had the most shot down expression on his face and I touched his hand gently and gave him a kind smile.

"I really did think I was going to die, but its ok. I'm fine now, it's not your fault, and I forgive you."

A tall figure pushed though the small crowd of students and Kyoya bent down beside me, handing me a cool wet towel to put on my forehead.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly and I nodded.

I didn't really want to tell him of all people how petrified I had been but I thought back to the things I had said, how I had apologized. There were serious things I had selfishly left undone between us, and fixing them was the only way I could really begin to heal. I had been a fool to think that ignoring him would make any difference.

"I'm sorry." I told him softly and his eyes shot up in surprise. "For everything I did and said."

He was still for a moment but he got to his feet and gave me a small smile.

"Thank you."

I watched him walk away and suddenly I felt much better than I had felt in months, my heart whirred in my chest and I gave Kyoya retreating figure another glance. Perhaps, just perhaps, things could actually work out if anything were to develop from now on…

* * *

**MAKE SURE TO REVIEW.**

Well there you have it! Its taken me awhile but i got this chapter together! Woot!

Kind of dark huh? Meh, well i like a little emoness here and there. *dances*


	11. The Beginning of the End

The wind bearing the beginnings of winter's icy chill blew, my long hair swirling around me mystically. I sat alone, but not lonely, on a bench in one of the more secluded courtyards on the elusive grounds of the Academy. I shivered once and my breath fogged when I opened my mouth.

I recalled this breeze knowingly; it was this cold when I had first waited impatiently outside those black iron gates awaiting my sister Haruhi.

_"Almost whole year."_ I thought with a chuckle.

The things that had happened in this short amount of time… well I'd never forget them that's for sure. The Host Club, there really were no words to describe them.

I had originally thought them to be the usual snobby, vain rich boys, which in some ways I suppose they were, but not in a bad way. They were amazing people who still continued to surprise me daily.

I laughed again at myself, since when had I become so mushy? I hadn't even noticed how I had changed, for better or for worse it didn't matter, I would go back and change it for the world.

The bell, a shrill ringing sounded and I got to my feet, shivering once more, eager to return to the warmth of the classrooms. I walked along, smiling at the iced over leaves on the trees and let out a deep cough. I frowned once and picked up my pace.

"This is no time to be getting a cold." I reprimanded myself softly and stepped inside.

* * *

Looking at the now dark gloomy sky outside I frowned. The weather had turned for worse quickly and I wasn't looking forward to walking home in a storm with Haruhi.

I tried to move as quickly as possible down the hallway but that was proving to be a little difficult. My chest felt tight; like it was restraining me and I stopped just meters away from the Clubroom doors to let out a whooping cough.

"Great, I'm sick on the brink of winter. I'll just get some vitamins when I get home." I made a mental note and kept going, ignoring the pain in my chest.

I slipped through the doors and Tamaki's head bobbed up from amongst a crowd of his adoring customers. He beamed at me and galloped forward, like that of an enthusiastic puppy, and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

My chest protested angrily and I tapped his shoulder to get him to stop.

"That hurts." I told him in a rasp voice. And he gave me a funny look.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked, concern leaking into his words.

I shrugged it off with a small flick of the hand. "Just a little sick, a cold, don't worry about it."

His brow furrowed for a moment but he shoved the thought from his mind, grinning at me eagerly.

"Oh yes! I forgot to mention it earlier but Ichirou told me to tell you that he's going to be away this week, he is with his parents in New York."

I blinked in surprise. Usually Rou would tell me these things himself. But he had seen me from the Soccer field, I wouldn't be surprised if he was mad at me- not that I particularly had done anything wrong. He'd be over it within two days anyway; he couldn't hold a grudge to save his life.

I waved to a few of the female guests and took a seat beside Honey at one of the tables as he keenly shoved his face with strawberry cakes.

He nodded at me and went to speak but I put a hand to my lips, I wasn't planning to have him talk to me with a whole mouth of cake, getting it over my uniform in the process.

I pulled out my music sheets and began examining the piece I had been learning for the club and coughed again, a real throaty one this time. I felt another one impatiently wanting to escape and covered my mouth with my hand, letting the coughs erupt nosily and heavily.

It felt like my throat was raw and tender and I wheezed a little, standing up shakily to wipe my hand. I looked down at it and my eyes widened, as I stared at the vivid red splatters of blood on my palm.

"What…?" I whispered to myself and noticed Honey's curious eyes watching me anxiously as he continued to engulf huge hunks of cake.

"Are you ok Rei-chan?" He asked after he had swallowed and cocked his small head to the side.

I gave him a nervous smile and nodded once. I pointed towards the desk that has tissues on it and he turned back to his snack.

I walked quickly, curling my fingers into a fist so the blood wouldn't be seen by anyone and listened to my short, hoarse breaths and snacked up a handful of tissues as another fit of coughs started.

"_This is bad…"_ My thoughts commented anxiously and flitted about my head.

I saw crimson, more this time, scattered across the clean white and I blinked. I coughed again, worse this time and I felt a hand on my back.

I glanced up at Tamaki who was looking at me, worry in his eyes.

"Rei?" He asked and gasped softly when he caught a glimpse at my blood spattered on the tissues.

This seemed to catch the attention of more people and with dull eyes I saw Kyoya, from where he was seated at his laptop across the room, look over at where Tamaki was bending over me.

He was still for a moment, assessing us carefully and I when I began cough vigorously into the tissues he got to his feet and moved swiftly over to us.

He bumped Tamaki out of the way and bent down, pulling my head up with his thumb, forcing me to look at him.

He gave an alarmed look at my blood stained tissues and mouth and swore quietly to himself. In one quick movement he had me on his back, his expression grave.

"Get a car here, we need to get her to one of my hospitals now." He instructed Tamaki and I watched weakly as the blonde idiot ran out of the room.

I didn't even protest, some small part of my heart fluttered nervously at the proximity of our bodies but my attention was focused on my burning throat.

Haruhi, who had been standing close by touched Kyoya's arm, agony written all over her face.

"It's the asthma isn't it?" She wondered softly and he gave a serious nod.

I tiredly looked between them.

I had severe asthma, Haruhi knew that, it had been passed genetically from our Grandmother on our father's side but it hadn't affected my sister. When I was seven a doctor had told us I should be clear from getting attacks later in life after some treatment.

"_But how had Kyoya known?" _I wondered idly and searched my memories.

That's right, it was the day of the physical exam. The attack that day had been one of my worst, the kind where I couldn't even breathe, so I hadn't been wheezing and couldn't tell anyone before I collapsed.

Kyoya had been the first to notice and had gotten me to the infirmary; I suppose I had his family's Medical background to thank for that.

It had also been the first one I had since I was seven and had been quite a shock. But I'd been careful since then, making sure not to be out where my asthma would act up on accord. I'd been careless lately, my mistake.

I felt dizzy and kept fading in and out of the cold embrace of the darkness.

I could remember small snippets of things, Kyoya carefully getting into the car with me. And more distinctively, I remember the anxious expression on his usually smug face as he cradled me against his chest, listening anxiously to my wheezing and telling me that everything would be ok.

And I believed him, that voice so soft and so familiar, I hadn't realized how much I had missed it, how I had missed him.

Then I remember the plain whitewalls of the hospital, the unfamiliar faces of doctors and nurses. Them putting an oxygen mask over my mouth and it being stained by my bloody coughing.

How had the seen changed so drastically? One moment everything had been fine, Halloween was in full swing, just earlier today before I went out to the courtyard I had been chatting about the treats with the twins and Momoka.

And now, at least I thought since my impression of my surrounds was askew in my partially unconscious state, I was in the hospital.

I let out a sigh and finally succumbed to the cover of darkness, letting it take me under into a deep sleep.

* * *

Kyoya:

I sat uneasily in the stiff chair, intently watching the stricken white girl breathing dangerously swallow breathes on the other side of the room, a nurse hovering over the medical equipment hooked up to her, keeping her safe.

_How had this happened? How did I allow this to happen?_

Rei, she was everything, my entire world. I was nothing without her, and I had never been able to tell her fully how much I needed her.

A doctor strode into the room, assessed her weak figure and frowned, scribbling a few things onto his papers. I got up from my seat and gave me a small nod of acknowledgment as we both surveyed the patient.

"I want you to tell me everything." I demanded as gently as I could manage and he exhaled sharply, sounding exhausted.

"It is strange that she would have such a severe attack after almost a year clear, it looks as though slowly small problems with her asthma have built up and exploded now." He explained quietly, a grave expression on his face.

"Her health seems to have deteriorated over the past few years, that's greatly affected her condition. Has she been under much stress lately?"

I froze for a second, thinking about how both I and Ichirou had been behaving in the past couple of weeks and the situation that had put Rei in. She would have been stressed.

I did recall Haruhi mentioning to the twins that she hadn't been sleeping properly a few days earlier, but she was a brilliant actress. You'd never be able to guess she was this sick under that carefree smile of hers.

"Her recovery?" The words came out slightly strangled, caught in my throat.

The doctor glanced up at me now and patted me on the shoulder, giving me a weary smile.

"She should be fine, though she will have to be watched carefully to pull her health back up to its original vitality. A meditation session once a week should help with the stress." He added and gave a small wave before departing, leaving me alone with Rei and the machines.

I stared at the door for a few minutes. Tamaki and the rest of them had gone off to keep Haruhi distracted until Ranka got here just in case Rei's condition was a lot worse than we thought.

I pulled the chair up to her bedside and sat down, placing her icy hand in mine. Her face didn't give any that she was in pain at all, her brow was slightly furrowed though- her usual look when she got frustrated.

I chuckled, imagining her having a rant at me about how watching people sleep was incredibly creepy.

"Even like this, you just keep making me fall even more in love with you." I spoke the words quietly, a sadness leaking into the air of the room.

I bit my lip and tightened my grip on her hand.

"I just hope you can find a way to put everything behind us…" Regret laced my tongue.

If I had only I had tried a bit harder, done things a little differently. Perhaps none of this would have ever happened; maybe it would all be calm and happy like it was before.

"I'm sure that's what we both wish…" I said quietly and smiled faintly at Rei.

* * *

A/N: Well this was a little unexpected, but I believe it was needed for Rei and Kyoya to start to repair their relationship. And it was cuteeeeeeeee!** MAKE SURE TO REVIEW.**


	12. A Change of Heart?

Burning. Easing off at some points then coming back like a raging storm. A permanent itch, the urge to scratch away at my throat growing more desperate as time passed. How much time, I really wasn't sure.

I sorted through my memories, the most recent ones. I was in the hospital; I didn't even need my thoughts to know that. The familiar too-clean stench hung heavily in the air, causing me to wrinkle my nose.

I unwillingly opened one of my eyes, assessing that the surroundings were safe I opened the other and glanced about with a grimace at the plain white walls.

I hated hospitals; I'd spent enough time in them as a young child with my asthma and had hoped I'd never have to be in here for that reason again. But no, god had a twisted sense of humor and enjoyed my discomfort.

The hunched figure sitting awkwardly in the chair across from me caught me eye and I stared intently at it, trying to focus my disorientation to see who it was.

My expression softened at Kyoya, his face was tired and he had bags under his eyes. Had he even gone home once? His crumpled Ouran blazer suggested that in fact he hadn't.

"That's too much." I chastised him in my thoughts but smiled a little.

If this was one of his ways to win me over, though I knew it wasn't, he was going a job at winning me over. Dedication is what I sought out.

I became aware of the oxygen mask clamped over my mask and carefully reached up to pull it off my face. I was fine now, well to be more exact I wasn't in a life-threatening situation anymore. This was normal with my worse attacks, my body managed to recover pretty quickly leaving me only with a deep burning itch in my throat. Annoying but tolerable.

I pondered the idea of getting out of bed and stretching my legs, I guessed it had been a day or two judging by the stiff ache in my lower limbs, but didn't feel like having people yelling loudly in her face- particularly Tamaki- for disobeying hospital rules.

So I stayed put much to my distaste. Kyoya's crumpled figure moved and I quickly snapped my eyes closed and maintained a peaceful expression as I listened to him groan, then the squeak of the chair as he got up and probably stretched his arms.

I heard light taps on the tiled floor and the same squeak in the chair beside my bed, a warm hand slipped into mine and I resisted the temptation to flinch. This was probably a little despicable, pretending to still be unconscious but I was truly curious to hear what Kyoya would say under the impression that I wasn't awake. The best things seemed to happen when I wasn't conscious.

"I'm worse than Tamaki, in the stupidity department, I mean..." He said with a sigh as if he knew I was awake and listening to him.

"It only took me up until now when your life was under threat that I realized that I really can't live without you. You mean too much to me, how I would go on is a mystery, truly."

There was a soft sarcastic laugh and I pictured him shaking his head sadly.

These words of his, they were going to capture me and I wasn't entirely sure if I could allow that to happen just yet, I had to test myself first.

"But… despite all the things I've done, I'm going to make one more selfish request. To whoever is up there, I know I don't deserve it but just this once, listen."

I waited for him to go on; noticing that I would have to take care with my racing heart- those stupid monitors caught everything and could alert Kyoya to my fake sleep. I'd be dead if he caught me at this point, besides I needed to hear what he was going to say- I was dying of curiosity.

"…Just please, I'll get on my knees and plead if I have to, let her be alright. I can't have her dying on me, I… I don't know what I'd do then… I'd be lost."

My breathing caught for a second and I quickly let it flow normally again.

Were my mind playing cruel tricks or was I really awake and hearing this?

My eyelids fluttered open and I stared inquisitively at Kyoya's pained expression, eyes closed and head bent down towards where he has clamped both his hands over mine. It was like he was praying with all his soul.

Feeling my stare his eyes opened slowly and flickered to mine, widening in shock.

"R-Rei?" He whispered, most likely questioning himself rather than me.

"Hey there." I said lightly and gave him a lopsided smile.

Then it came, that deep sigh of relief and shook a little chuckling to himself an peeked up at me, his eyes once more full of life.

"I think god decided you deserved to be listened to." I teased him flippantly.

He stared at me for one long minute before it hit him.

"You were actually awake for all of that…?"

"Long before that actually." I said with an impish grin and he half-heartily glowered at me, at a loss for words. He covered his face with his hand.

"You are unbelievable." He chastised me and I shrugged with a smile.

"What's really unbelievable is to hear such loving words come out of _your_ mouth, of all places- it was quite a shock I must say, but I am very flattered you think so highly of me."

I smiled charmingly at him and he stared back, expressionless.

Finally he exhaled sharply and reached up to flick my head.

"You may joke about it now but you really did scare me, don't do that again. _Ever_."

My smile softened and I nodded once and he stood up, straightening himself out.

"I'll go inform everyone that you're awake." He explained and strode towards the door; before he exited he turned on his heel in my direction.

"Also, you'll never tell anyone of the things that happened here and the words that were spoken, do I make that clear?"

I arched my eyebrows and gave him an amused little wave. "Roger that chief."

He nodded and walked out and I rolled my eyes.

"_Not that Haruhi is included in 'anyone' though…"_ I thought frivolously.

Now that his presence was gone the silence wasn't warm or friendly anymore, it felt claustrophobic. The walls were getting darker, closing in on me and locking me away inside myself. Letting me run along the stitch of sanity that at times would slowly undo.

Dealing with myself was enough work for a thousand people in itself.

"I'm a nutter…" I mumbled pessimistically and watched the shadows reflect on the door.

A small head of soft brown hair, messy as if they'd just gotten out of bed, peered around the corner of the door and we blinked at each other in unison. Haruhi gave me a little wave and placed herself in the seat beside my bed, leaning to push the hair off my forehead.

"How are you feeling?" Her voice was soft and melodic, that calming tone she used at times like this.

"I've been better." I shrugged and there was silence again.

It wasn't awkward, more like we each didn't really know what to say to each other. Was there much you could say to someone how had just been in a potentially fatal situation? I don't think a 'happy you're still alive' would suffice.

She found things to talk about though; I had been unconscious for a while so there was a lot to tell. Stories of Tamaki and the Twins arguing who would fit in the hospital bed and sleep there to keep me company until I woke up.

"They're idiots…" I shook my head in disbelief and laughed picturing them arguing in my head.

She nodded and clasped her hands together, then looked up at me her eyes full of a different sort of warmth.

"And Kyoya… He never left your side, not once. Dad came and tried to death glare him out of the room but he wouldn't give up, as soon as the doctors would leave he'd be in this chair stroking your hand again."

I wasn't sure what to say, I knew that seeing the softer side of Kyoya made Haruhi happy, especially when it was around me.

I appreciated how he had stayed beside me, I really did, and I was surprised at how easily we exchanged in light conversation earlier. It really was like nothing had happened. Could it be like that again?

Before my sister could speak again a chatter of loud voices carried into the room and she grimaced, it had to be the club.

"Rei-Rei~!" The twins sang in unison and posed in the doorway, their flaming hair styled to perfection. Behind them was that blonde idiot I couldn't help but love, Kyoya, Mori and Honey, his Usa-chan in his arms as usual.

I looked as Kyoya talked to Tamaki in the doorway, the way his mouth moved and how he always pushed his glasses up.

A familiar hot rush I hadn't felt in awhile rushed across my cheeks.

_"Why is it, that no matter what happens, I keep falling more in love with you…?"_ I pondered the thought with a giddy smile and waved them all in.

_"I guess there isn't a reason when love is involved."_

Besides, I had bigger things to think about, my newly lit flame in my heart would have to take backseat priority apparently.


	13. Strange Meetings Lead To New Friendships

"…And everything seems in order. You can leave now." The Doctor had one of those wrinkled smiles I liked. It was like it had seen everything the world had to offer.

Dad thanked him and helped pick up my things, walking out of the ward.

Standing on my own feet felt weird, I'd been in bed this long they felt like jelly and had buckled when I first took a little too eager leap from the bed and crashed to the floor. That had been painful and embarrassing to say the least.

The automatic doors opened and a cold spring breeze hit my face and I breathed it in, inhaling deeply and feeling fresh and revived. It helped wash away any of the tacky hospital smell that clung to my body and a grin slid across my lips. It was good to be free.

"If it's alright, I want to go straight to school. I feel fine and I really miss everyone there."

Dad had a doubtful look on his face; I knew for him what he wanted most was to get me home and in bed to make sure I was completely recovered. I couldn't lie down anymore, I had to get out and be active or I'd die of boredom. And there was never any of that when the Host Club was around.

"I'll be fine." I assured him and leaned over to peck him on the cheek.

He smiled softly and ruffled my long hair, a few small braids running through it. I knew it was hard for him, watching me grow up and change so quickly before his eyes, half the time I didn't even realize it myself.

* * *

I slammed the door, adjusting my jeans, white blouse and Ouran sweater. We didn't have the time to go back home and get my dress so he said I'd have to settle for the casual uniform for today.

The school was quiet, all the clubs in session and the classroom scarce of people. I liked the quiet; this school seemed so much more tranquil like this.

My tapping shoes echoed off the walls as I approached the clubroom, it was late afternoon and a nice day so it wouldn't be surprising if they had organized the club outside today.

Pulling down the gold handle and stepping inside I found myself in a completely empty clubroom. They must have packed away all the tables and lounges, with Kyoya's flawless planning of course.

Then I heard it, a clatter from beyond the other door, leading further into the maze of rooms that we normally don't use for guests.

I frowned and crossed the floor quickly, peeking inside.

It appeared to be empty, but I felt a presence in the room. I wandered across towards into the center and stopped, putting my hands to my hips and cocking my head to the side.

"Must have been my imagination." I thought and shrugged, turning to walk back.

He was standing right behind me, tall with the most horrified expression painted onto his face, shaggy red hair hanging around his face. The young man, tall and lean stood gaping at me, centimeters away and breathing hard.

Before I could get a word out to begin to question before he was crying out at me.

"OH GOD, I AM SORRY I SAW YOUR UNDERWEAR!" He apologized while yelling down at me and I blinked, bewildered and slightly scared.

"I… Ugh… What?" I stared, uttered confused at the distressed guy.

"So sorry, so sorry!" He mumbled and I quickly held out my hands to calm him down, I was completely in the dark. This was probably some joke the twins decided to play; it wouldn't be an all time low for them.

"Hey, it's ok!" I insisted, putting on a strained smile and patting his shoulder. "But… I think you've made a mistake. You didn't see my underwear…"

He gave me a funny look at this and pointed towards the door.

"I did just then... and I am really sorry."

I frowned. What was this guy on? I was pretty sure I didn't go around letting random guys see me in underwear, but he's pretty insistent it was me.

The door he was pointed clicked and unlocked and Haruhi with her blazer roughly thrown on blinked at us. The red haired guy freaked out, looking between the two of us and stuttering.

I rolled my eyes, I suddenly understood the situation. He must have seen Haruhi changing then when I walked in, assumed that her short hair was a wig and this was her real girl look. That would make a lot of sense.

"I'm assuming you already know my sister Haruhi, I'm her younger sister Rei. It's nice to meet you."

I held out my hand with a friendly smile as the door opened and the twins, holding a baseball bat stormed in, and I froze.

This guy with red hair… he saw my sister… in her _underwear_…

"I'll destroy you~!" I hissed, changing moods in an instant and he grimaced as I leaped for him.

"Rei!" Haruhi chastised angrily as Mori, who had come in after with Kyoya, restrained the twins and I from moving and beating the boy half to death.

Grumpily I gave up and slumped from my high position in Mori's arms, watching my sister apologize to the surprised boy, easily telling him everything was cool.

She gave me a hard look that told me to act contrite and I sighed but complied.

"I'm sorry for how I was acting…" I said trying to look upset and when I glanced up he had a blank expression on his face.

"Oh, Um thank you. No one has really ever apologized to me before…" He explained why he had been spacing out.

My expression softened at the embarrassed boy with red hair and a scary face, he was really like a big puppy. Not scary at all.

"Bossanova don't think we'll forgive you, you peeping tom!" The twins hissed in unison, waving their hands about in a snake-like manner.

I raised an eyebrow, Bossanova was an odd name but I guess it wasn't right to judge. Watching him stammer beside my sister was pretty cute, finding out she was a girl must have been a bit of a shock.

I glanced over to where Tamaki was fading out of conscience; the idea of someone seeing "his precious daughter's" underwear was apparently to much for him. Perhaps, upon seeing how flustered and red Bossanova was, Tamaki had a new contender in the fight for her love.

"An interesting development…" I mumbled to myself and Mori glanced at me.

"Just talking to myself!" I insisted and my head bobbed up and down as I nodded.

He said nothing and stared for a moment but then replied in his rumbling voice.

"Are you sure you're feeling well?"

Honey nodded from where he was standing below where Mori had me thrown like a sack over his broad shoulder.

"Yes, Rei-chan, you were pretty sick! We should let you lay down and rest!"

I smiled gently at the small boy, he was too kind sometimes, and it broke my heart. I reached down and ruffled his hair.

"Lets go back." He insisted and I gave him a little nod.

Returning to the main room a wave of depression flowed over me, being up high from Mori's shoulder I had a different perspective on the friends surrounding me. There was one missing, someone who was always by my side.

But he hadn't been there, I had gotten sick and that whole time I heard not one word from him. Those words he had promised me with when we were younger, did they suddenly mean nothing to him now?

_Rei, no matter how far away I travel I'll always come running if you need me._

He had said that, I needed him so badly. He was my best friend.

My smile slipped away as Mori walked along and I slumped down against his warm skin, my eyes drooping with gloominess. Haruhi moved behind Mori and looked up at me, that familiar crease between her eyebrows that appeared when she was anxious.

"What's wrong? Aren't you feeling well?" She asked softly and I heaved a sigh, shaking my head. I knew Mori and most likely Honey could both hear our conversation but I trusted them not to tell, they were just those kinds of people.

"Rou. I realized I haven't heard from him since he left for London." I explained, my voice heavy with despair and Haruhi frowned at me.

She knew I was right, it was unusual for him to make no contact with us at all, and he usually called every twelve hours when he went away.

"Well weren't you guys a bit patchy when he left?" She asked, her voice dropping when Hikaru walked past us to catch up to Kaoru.

I grimaced, she was right. He hadn't even directly told me he was leaving. He must be mad at me but it wasn't like him to hold a grudge. And I would have thought Dad would have informed him of my admittance to hospital.

"Try not to worry about it, he'll be home in a few days right? Reconcile with him then, it isn't the end of the world." Her little smile lit up her face and I couldn't help but give my best smile back.

She's right; it isn't the end of the world. A few days… that was the opening of the Ouran Festival. Who knows what mayhem that will bring with it?

"_Oh well, it's far better than a hospital bed!"_ I thought happily as us, a weird group of friends wandered along chatting.

* * *

**MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!** Sorry I haven't updated in awhile~! I'm on holidays right now so I've been taking advantage of my freedom from school :)

Things should go quicker now though! Only a few more chapters until the end!

But don't fret, at the end of the next chapter I have a an announcement for a spin-off story about Rou after Twisted Fate ends~


	14. Budding Feelings Emerge

A sea of people, all dressed to perfection. Hundreds of vivid colours everywhere you looked. A hum of a thousand voices speaking at once.

The banner looked as though it was spun out of silk and was strung elegantly across the black iron gates reading _"Welcome to The Ouran Festival"_ in cursive script. I rolled my eyes at the whole thing; I should have known this would be completely over the top.

When I imagined school festival's it was always images of food and craft stalls run by the students, perhaps with a few performances by music and drama clubs not this kind of thing.

When I had asked the Twins about it the day before they had laughed hysterically at my idea of a school festival, then explained that at Ouran Academy it was a chance for students to showcase their skills to be used in the elite workforce they were bound to by birth later in life.

"_Rich kids…"_ I thought nonchalantly and glanced down at my outfit, suddenly feeling out of place among the beautiful and wealthy.

Dad had picked out a simple navy dress tied at the waist with a black ribbon and a pair of strappy black heels. I had a sparkling back flower clip on my head and my hair hung in soft chocolate brown curls around my face.

It wasn't much but it was better than Kaoru's idea of coming by our apartment early this morning to dress both Haruhi and I. At the thought of my sister I looked back at where she was stumbling along to catch up with me, fiddling with her tie.

I gave her a sympathetic look, some part of me felt bad that even today she had to dress as a male host but I knew she didn't mind so I let it go. I fixed her tie tightly and she grinned at me, taking my hand and we stepped into the crowd, getting lost in the sea of people.

I gazed at the window at the crowed courtyard below, feeling relieved to be out of the throng of people. Not only did they intimidate me but managed to make me feel claustrophobic too.

"What did you have planned for the day?" Haruhi asked me conversationally as we walked, heading towards the main hall where the Host Club had its place entertaining regular guests and their parents.

I frowned and sifted through my schedule. "I'm meant to be helping host with you guys this morning but that's it. Tomorrow I'll be performing in the outdoor plaza in the morning and afternoon though."

My sister's eyes lit up upon hearing this.

"Oh that's right, you'll be playing your violin right?"

I grinned and nodded, it had been awhile since I'd had the chance to play in front of such a large audience and my heart fluttered nervously in my chest. I pulled open a heavy door and we stepped into the upper balcony of a large area, people mingling happily below.

I spotted Kyoya across the room from me chatting to willowy older women, a glass of alcohol in her hand. She chuckled and when he smiled I thought my heart missed a beat.

I pressed my hand above my heart and frowned, when had I become so darn cliché? Skipped a beat, I was really losing it.

Haruhi peeked around and saw me frowned and spotted where I was staring below and grinned slyly at me.

"So… how are things with you and _Kyoya_…?" She asked the question so casually but I heard the true intentions in her voice, she couldn't hide anything from me.

I gawked at her feeling a horridly familiar hot rush across my cheeks and she smirked back at me, I hated it when she got intuitive.

"From your expression I'll take things are going swimmingly." She decided happily and skipped off towards the grand staircase.

"I… Ugh…No! They're terrible! I _hate_ him! Stupid megane!" I yelled at her and I heard her soft laughter as she descended to the ground floor and was greeted by the rest of the club.

As I gazed at them I found myself smiling, despite being a bunch of idiots… they were the most amazing people I had ever met. True friends I wouldn't trade for anything in the world.

_True friend_… The thought brought back the unease that had been seated in the back of my mind. I still hadn't heard from Rou. I mean, I knew he could keep grudges, but for this long? It was almost ridiculous, I had found a way to forgive the stupid fight we'd had but he remained stubborn.

"You big dummy…" I murmured. I heard the rustle of fabric beside me and my head snapped around to look into expressionless caramel coloured eyes.

He looked dashing as always in a simple black suit and bow tie, his long ash bangs swept to the side of his face instead of falling over his eyes.

We stared at each other for a long moment before he gave an awkward little wave, giving me a half smile. I didn't smile, a stared defiantly back at him my mouth drawn into a straight unamused line.

"It was nice to hear from _you_ all this time." I spat at him and he blinked, clearly confused by my sudden anger.

"What? I did tell Tamaki to tell you I was going to be away for a week…" He said, mostly to himself and I sighed angrily.

"I knew that, but you didn't come home. Not once. Despite the fact I was in the ER!"

As I watched his eyes widen in both shock and confusion I could see this was the first he'd heard of the matter.

He reached forward and roughly grabbed my shoulders, bringing me closer to him. He looked over me anxiously, examining me.

"What the hell happened? Are you alright?" There was a restless look in his eyes that left me with nothing-spiteful left to say. I nodded once and replied quietly.

"It was the asthma…"

He exhaled sharply and brought me in for a tight hug, crushing me against his chest, stroking my hair.

"Dammit Rei… Please don't scare me like that…" He whispered and his warm breath tickled my ear.

In that moment I felt a cold gaze boring into my back and with a sick feeling in my stomach I realized we had been a little more than loud and were in plain view from the ballroom below.

I stole one look behind me quickly and grimaced at Kyoya's cold hard eyes, glaring fiercely at Rou and I.

"Things just keep getting worse don't they…" I grumbled and ducked down out of view; snagging Rou's hand and pulling him with me out of the door Haruhi and I had come in.

I had to run, I couldn't face him right now without being eaten alive by his rage. Somehow I kept managing to find the perfect fuel for his anger, just my luck.

* * *

We jogged, hand in hand, through the hallway my heart feeling like it could burst out my chest at any moment. Despite dreading having to face Kyoya at some point I felt free for once, like there was nothing that could bring me down.

"What was with the sudden escape?" Rou asked as I slowed down to a walk, his steps falling in line with mine.

"There was a devil waiting to destroy your very existence in there." I explained vaguely and I could feel the skepticism in his gaze.

He accepted my explanation despite it not making much sense led me to the stairs, heading to the roof.

"Rou? Where are we-" I started, puzzled to what he was planning. Sure I suppose the view of the festival would be amazing from up there but he never was one to be interested in scenic things like that, he was always looking at the bigger picture.

He cut me off and gave me his trademark lopsided grin putting a finger to his lips, pulling me along.

A rush of cool air hit my face when we stepped through the safety door and onto the empty roof; my long curls blew about wildly.

He guided me to the edge and I leaned my elbows against the wall and gazed out over the bustling sea of colours, buzzing noise in the background. It was definitely a sight to see and smiling, I looked over to Rou to find his cool caramel coloured eyes already trained on me.

"What?" I asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

His smile widened and he shook his head. "It's nothing, you just look, for lack of a more descriptive word, _stunning_ in that dress."

I flushed a brilliant red and look away; there was something in his eyes that I just couldn't put into words, adoration perhaps?

His cool fingers slipped under my chin and he tugged my head back around. Before I could say anything, or even get the thoughts in my head organized there was something soft against my mouth.

His lips were against mine, gentle but passionate and though my first instinct was to pull him off me the temptation and fervor I felt burning through me kept me there and the only rational part of me noticed I was animatedly kissing him back.

He held me close and his lips left mine, mine still tingling as though they were still there. I glanced up at him, wide eyed and his own, clearly satisfied and a warm golden brown, gazed back at mine.

The corners of my mouth lifted and he beamed at me, his white teeth flashing in the light. There he stood, so perfect and yes I'll admit it, very handsome and I did feel a confusing magnetic attraction to him.

My brow burrowed and my eyes flicked back up to his again. Nothing about it had been bad at all, quite the opposite actually, it was amazing I couldn't even begin to describe what kissing him was like. I wouldn't even mind doing it again… but something felt… off.

Kyoya's face, the soft expression he'd had when we're in my hospital room, popped up in my mind and a sick feeling of guilt spread through my gut.

I took a hesitant step back, my hand shaking and gulped loudly.

"I… I have to go…" I exclaimed and dashed for the door, hearing Rou call out behind me and slammed it shut.

I leaned against it heavily in the dark and a trembling finger touched my mouth where the presence of him still lingered.

* * *

**MAKE SURE TO REVIEW.**

Yay! It FINALLY happened! I actually wasn't expecting this in the chapter but oh well, I'm very happy that it happened~!

I also have a bit of an announcement! As soon as I've finished Twisted Fate, yes sadly its almost at an end, I'm going to be writing a spin-off story about Rou and a very unique girl he accidentally becomes acquainted with, Ainsley Beaumont.

It will be told from both of their perspectives and will basically be a story centered on them! Rei will feature as a supporting character in Rou's POV though~! (The story doesn't have a name yet, any ideas are welcome ^^)


	15. Broken Inside

A/N: I know in the previous chapter that the Ouran Festival would be over two days but now it's all one~! Enjoy~!

* * *

Thump. Thump. Thump.

I could hear my heart going at double time in my chest as my feet slammed into the tiled floor. I pushed myself as fast as I could go, away from everything that had just happened. I concentrated on my gasps as my lungs eagerly inhaled oxygen, I couldn't think right now.

Thinking would lead to me stressing and getting worked up, I had to act like nothing had happened.

I froze, panting heavily and leaned on my knees for support just outside the door of the school building, a bustling crowd moving around just meters away from me. A few people had noticed me but their eyes had moved over me, uninterested in my situation. Why should they be? I was nobody in this elite school of the beautiful and wealthy.

I sat heavily on the step, blocking out all the sound around me and put my head between my knees, trying to calm myself down. It didn't really help, I was shaking and thoughts were flying wildly through my head, to quickly for me to make sense of them.

"_What am I going to do?"_ I thought frantically and bit my lip, shivering involuntarily, the world suddenly felt so much colder than before. How had this day, a day that had seemed so perfect and simple, become like this?

Mixed emotions ran through me, of course I had loved that amazing spark I had felt with Rou- it was unexplainable but some part of me felt so guilty, knowing I would have been stringing Kyoya along only to shoot him down again.

That wasn't fair. But I couldn't just ignore Rou and his feelings, not that he would let me anyway. These two, such hot headed guys; they would end up being the death of me at this rate.

"Ugh… It's Rei right…?" A voice asked me and my head snapped up to see fiery red hair and an intimidating face. Not that it scared me. Bossanova may look threatening but he was harmless and a rather nice guy.

I stared at him for a long moment then nodded once, he gave me a small smile full of relief and bent down beside me.

"I just saw you there and you looked like you were going to be sick so I came to see if you were ok…?" He looked so self-conscious I found myself smiling, it was pretty cute and he was being nothing but kind to me, I had no reason to lift all my burdens onto him, it wouldn't be fair.

I looked down at my pale hands and sighed, but I couldn't lie to him and say I was fine when that wasn't true. But if he was to run into her and mentioned me with this concerned look, Haruhi would have the information out of him in seconds and I didn't want her to see me like this.

Being this weak, this pathetic… it scared me. I was afraid she'd leave me behind and move ahead into her future without me by her side. Silly, I know, but those kinds of dreams had haunted me since Mum's funeral. I was in endless darkness, searching for a familiar touch and running after the fading images of my sister and father. Alone forever.

"…No… I'm not ok…" I said softly and clasped my hands together uneasily.

"Is there anything I can do or…" He began but I shook my head. This was my problem and I couldn't exactly ignore it. I was going to have to face these problems head on; it won't be easy but its necessary.

A warm hand touched my knee and Bossanova inched closer, a small smile looking out of place on his seemingly intimidating face. His dark eyes wandered across the creamy skin of my cheeks but I didn't feel that same rush as I did whenever Rou or Kyoya gazed at me, it wasn't the same at all.

"I may not know a lot, and I may know nothing about your situation, but I can see it in your face. You're a strong person but there are people beside you that want to help, sometimes you have to let them in."

I hadn't been expecting the words I needed to hear most come from him of all people but they slid their way past the barriers around my heart and soothed me inside. I sighed heavily, brushing my dark hair back and looking up at him with forlorn emerald eyes.

"I don't know if I can… I try so hard and Rou… he was the only person I had opened up to since Mum died… but with him and Kyoya… it's tearing me up inside and I can't take it anymore. I'll be dead before I even know it…"

My voice cracked and buried my face in my hands, whispering the lines of an omitted lullaby, etched into my mind from my childhood years.

The warm hand didn't return this time and when I peeked up through my fingers, curious about Bossanova's sudden silence he had was deep in thought, his vivid red hair framing his strong jaw perfectly. His eyes met mine, a thousand miles away but at the same time closer than ever before.

"Sometimes it's just what you've got to do."

He quietly stood and gave me a wave, a thoughtful look in his eyes and a funny little smile on his lips. I watched as his back retreated into the crowd and raised my hand, a goodbye he'd never receive.

As I at there, perfectly content at being ignored by the sea of people moving past me, I mulled over our conversation, replaying each word, each smile.

It surprised me… I did actually feel a little better. Equally as confused but… not as lost as I was before.

"_That boy's smarter than people give him credit for."_ I mused in my thoughts and got to my feet, pushing off the cool stone ground lightly and checking my dress for any damage.

A loud gong broke through the air and my eyes shot across the grounds to where the old clock tower, still as majestic as ever, rung to show the time was 1pm.

A grimace pulled my lips down and a sickly feeling entered my stomach. I had spent so much time lost in my own selfish thoughts I had completely neglected my duties this morning as musical entertainment at the Club which would have an angry Tamaki on my case later and I was about to miss my other musical responsibilities across the grounds where the open air auditorium was set up, hundreds of people already seated and idle chatter buzzing in the air.

I kicked myself mentally and started to make my way through the sea of people, but I found it hard to move at the speed I wanted. I was going to be late.

I had been asked to play a piece with the rest of the Classical Music Club when one of their violinists dropped out and at the time I had eagerly accepted. Then afterward I was doing my own performance, complete with me singing my own lyrics and guitar in my hand.

A few other students were doing their own performances but there was also to be drama acts and showpieces from other notable clubs. I stood on my toes, attempting to see over the heads of the crowd who all seemed to be that much taller than me, and scanned the outdoor auditorium.

Well that was just great. I really was an idiot sometimes.

The large stage was already set up with the chairs and music stands and the musicians were making their way onto the stage and taking their seats. The whole scene looked so perfect, except for that one empty seat at the front, causing a hollow thud to roll through me. I was letting more people down. Did my selfishness never end?

I pushed myself past a bunch of older men who, from the size of their guts, obviously weren't doing their health any favours with the savory pastries on their plates.

The stage. I had to get there. And as I grew closer the crowd hushed and the soft melody of instruments started. And as I grew louder, attracting the eyes of more people and drawing them in I slowed to a walk, standing at the back of the long stretch of seating and staring, blank faced, at them playing on stage.

My arms had dropped to my sides and the guilt filtered through me. I was too late.

I felt like crumbling and resisted the urge to shriek when an icy hand slithered around my waist, pulling me close to them. I blinked and snapped my head to look up at a frowning Kaoru. He held me there and dropped his voice to a whisper so the people right in front of us wouldn't hear.

"Cut to the chase Rei-Rei. What the _hell_ is going on?" His attitude told me he was in no mood for any of my funny business but when I didn't reply he exhaled sharply and looked down at me, his gold eyes hard.

"Do you even realize how worried we are about you? Jesus, you can be even more of an idiot than my brother sometimes." He didn't give me a chance to apologize though.

"So you make it to the Club with Haruhi then disappear again, no one can find you anywhere after that and we come here to see your performance and you aren't even onstage."

His words, so painful but so true, stabbed into me and I gripped his hand and pulled him back so we were just past the main body of the audience and could talk freely.

As soon as we were I threw my hands up and started pacing back and forth. 'My life sucks! I'm a selfish brat who can only stuff up and let other people down, my love life is an absolute train wreck and I'm distancing myself from everyone! Sooner or later I'll end up being some hobbit in a cave!"

Kaoru didn't say anything he just watched me pace with a raised eyebrow and sighed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I was wrong, you are even more of an idiot than my brother." He decided and took a step forward to slap me across the cheek.

It wasn't hard but it still shocked me and my eyes found his, hurt was written across his face and I held my cheek gingerly, mouth agape.

"Don't you misjudge us Rei. Never. You are a dear friend to all of us in the Club and when you shut us out like this and try and deal with everything on your own you hurt us, Haruhi the most. You have to let it all out for once, accept you've done some thing you aren't proud of and move on! It's a part of life! We're all selfish and a little lost sometimes. Just don't think you have to shoulder it all on your own…"

I listened to his speech carefully and felt the urge to cry. I nodded once and sniffed but didn't let the salty tears escape. I heard him cuss under his breath and I was crushed against his chest, his warm arms cradling me there.

"I'm sorry about that." He murmured into my ear and I shook my head. He shouldn't be the one apologizing; I had caused him and everyone else so much trouble I would be compensating for years now to make up for it.

"You were right, I just needed some sense slapped into me. Literally." I smiled at him and he reflected it back at me, patting my head.

Then, that wicked Hitachiin grin had slid itself onto his lips and he pushed me forward, gesturing towards the stage.

"While you were being an idiot Rei-Rei, it seems it's almost your time to shine up there~"

I frowned and flinched as I recognized the drama students onstage were the act before my own. I was about to ruin things all over again.

When I looked over to the red haired twin I blinked, he had doubled. That said twin had his identical counterpart leaning lazily on his shoulder now, both of them grinning at me like devils. Hikaru shoved a bag into my arms and they both gave me a little shove towards the side stage were the performers stayed until it was their turn.

I glanced down at the bag and looked back, uncertain but they just smirked.

"Oh and don't worry, we'll take care of Haruhi and Kyoya-senpai for the time being!" They said in unison and I did my best not to go running back to them.

* * *

**MAKE SURE TO REVIEW. Your reviews are what help me pull through and give me the motivation to keep writing ^^**

**And this was the second last chapter! The last one is in progress already and will be up as soon as possible! And than I will start my spin-off (which is still unnamed) about Rou~! :)**


	16. Hanging by a Moment

**MY GOSH. This is the last chapter! I can't thank enough all of you who have stuck around to see the (possible) end of Rei's story. But no worries, it isn't the real end. I'm planning to start a spin-off surrounding Rou in which Rei will be a secondary character! Enjoy the chapter and please review to tell me what you thought~**

**The Chapter Title was inspired by the band Lifehouse's song, "Hanging by a Moment." (Think it really describes Rei and Kyoya's feelings for each other.)**

* * *

There wasn't a lot of light in the creamy canvas tent, just a few lamps hanging not far above the heads of the other performers. I sifted through them, avoiding their eyes and slipped into an unused dressing room. I stared at myself in the mirror; bag in hands and suddenly the navy dress didn't look as magical as it did before. I sighed and pulled the wad of tissue-like paper that was wrapped around soft fabric inside.

The gown itself was a marvel, shimmery emerald chiffon with a tight fitting bodice and filling out into a full skirt that rustled softly whenever I moved. Small silver beading was crafted across the chest and waist and the light over skirt was soft to touch. I stared at myself in the mirror, pulling my long hair up into a loose bun and hoping for the best.

Applause sounded from beyond the canvas tent and I edged towards the entrance when the flap was pulled back, letting light flood in. The performers, all-chatting excitedly pushed past me and I peeked out at the huge audience.

How was I going to pull this off? I had ran here without even thinking to go back to the club to get my violin and guitar where Tamaki had made sure they were safe. This whole day had been one big recipe for disaster and it I couldn't see anything good coming anytime soon.

I focused behind the seated audience and spotted wicked auburn hair catching the light. Those devilish twins were standing with the rest of the club and my heart ached when I saw the anxiety written over Haruhi's face. She deserved better, she didn't deserve an awful sister like me.

_"Why can't I do anything right…?"_ My thoughts asked sullenly, I wish I knew the answer.

The murmuring in the audience was cut off when the clearing off a throat sounded and I perked up to here the host thank them all for being so patient. I tensed up; I would have to go out there next. My chest fluttered anxiously in response and I gulped, my mouth suddenly thick and my palms sweaty.

Normally I wouldn't be like this, I had natural stage presence and wasn't afraid to go out there and perform. But, with no preparation and no instrument to improvise with, I was in a bit of a predicament and with no way to fix it anywhere on the horizon I was left with two options, both rather problematic.

I could stay and hide in here then not be able to face Haruhi later after such a shameful act of selfishness or humiliate myself in front of my entire school and all their wealthy parents and be miserable until I graduate.

"I guess there really are times in life where it seems that everything is hopeless." I muttered sarcastically and took a few deep breaths.

It was me, why now after all this time of being so jovial and confident, did I doubt myself? It had to be one of the core incentives for all this misfortune. I was losing faith, and that was one of the only things I found I could believe in.

A stuttering and the sound of feet on the wooden boards of the stage pulled me from my thoughts and my eyes flashed to the closed canvas flap, listening intently.

"Ah, I do apologize Ladies and Gentlemen. It seems there has been a sudden change of performers. Please welcome this young gentleman, um?"

"Rou...Ichirou Yoshida." A smooth, upbeat voice declared and I managed to catch myself before my hand slipped and allowed me to stumble to the ground in surprise.

I tore towards the flap and yanked it out of the way, peering out, my eyes scanning until I saw the light reflecting off silky ash hair.

He stood in the middle of the stage, microphone in hand with an almost lazy smile on his lips. My inconvenient angle didn't allow me to see much of his face so I edged out a little more into the sun as his head turned slightly to see me. His eyes, golden like liquid amber met mine and I could see the sorrow in them.

His lips twitched and curled into that lopsided grin I knew so well. Then they moved, whispering a silent sentence to me before he turned his eyes back to his audience and cleared his throat.

"This is for that one person who means more than the world to you." He said softly and I stood still, twisting my hands anxiously as I heard the music start.

"_Looking at your picture from when we first met, you gave me a smile that I could never forget and nothing I could do could protect me from you that night._

_Wrapped around your finger, always on my mind, the days would blend 'cause we stayed up all night. Yeah, you and I were everything, everything to me._

_I just want you to know that I've been fighting to let you go, some days I make it through and then there are nights that never end. I wish that I could believe that there's a day you'll come back to me. But still I have to say I would do it all again__. Just want you to know._

_All the doors are closing I'm trying' to move ahead and deep inside I wish it's me instead. My dreams are empty from the day, the day you slipped away._

_That since I lost you, I lost myself  
No I can't fake it, there's no one else…"_

His voice quietened into nothing and I was locked in place, my hand clutching my opposite wrist so tightly that the skin over my knuckles was white. I could only hear my breathing, shallow as it whistled past my teeth.

And then it was like the world was moving in slow motion around me, his lanky figure moving closer, stylish bed head hair in a smoky ash shade shining in the light, making his skin glow. Then he was there, before me like an angel from the heavens. Cliché maybe, but I was in a daze, I couldn't think straight.

_"Rei."_

His voice slid across my skin and I shivered, not from the cold. My eyes met his and he turned slightly, gesturing away from the buzzing audience and the Host Club at the back of them. I followed him, letting my clammy hand slip into his and felt that reassuring squeeze that spread warmth through me.

He was here; he was beside me where he had been for so long.

He led me to a grassy hill on the border of the school grounds, from one side overlooking the auditorium from where we had come and on the other the sporting fields. There was a small tree and he sat down by the edge of where the shade hit the lush grass.

I joined him and let out a long breath I had been holding in for a while now, it was just he and I. And I found that I really didn't mind. I stretched out beside him and glanced up to see his soft eyes gazing down at me, a faint smile on his lips. The breeze fluttered his hair and fixed my eyes on the rustling tree above us.

"I wonder, when did it all start to crumble…?" I asked quietly feeling his eyes on me and held my hand above my head, examining my fingers carefully, hoping to find the answer hidden there somewhere.

"Maybe it was always that close and it only took one stupid argument to break it apart?" He replied calmly and my gaze to flicked to him.

We were quiet for a long time then, eyes locked on each others as nature rolled about in its daily routine around us. It was back, that hint of sorrow in his golden eyes and quilt leaked into me as I stared at him.

His mouth opened like he was about to say something but he clamped it closed again, my small smile dropped and a disenchanted look crossed my features.

"You missed the ball Rou…" I said softly and he nodded to himself.

"I know… I'm beating myself on the inside for keeping it to myself for this long until I missed my chance. Then… you were already gone."

The lip he was biting down on. Eyes that wouldn't meet mine. The forlorn written across his face. It made me want to rip myself up inside. And I couldn't say anything that would make it better.

I felt it then, those traitorous salty tears welling up in the corners of my eyes and I blinked, letting them run down my cheeks. He peered at me, eyes wide as my own as they left wet trails behind on my creamy skin.

"I'm sorry." I said suddenly and he gave me a confused look, he was twitching- something he did when I started behaving oddly and he wasn't sure how to help.

"So sorry. It doesn't even begin to describe it. Nothing will." I got to my feet quickly and started pacing back and forth, tears still streaming down my face but managing to keep my voice steady.

"I'm hurting you so much and yet you're still my friend? I don't deserve that, you are the most amazing person and I'm probably a fool not for wanting to spend every second of forever in love with you. But I can't, I tried so hard and two and Kyoya… you were tearing me apart! I'm only one person…"

He stayed silent as I spoke quickly, arms motioning wildly and my face a mess.

"I can't make everyone happy, I make stupid mistakes and I act reckless leaving the people who care about me worried sick. I really can't do anything right, and I'm not even quite sure if being together with Kyoya… if it's the right choice to make. But I realized that I'm willing to take that chance with him. I wish I didn't have to slap you in the face like this, I wish I could make everything right, but I'm not perfect and, despite how dreadfully cliché this sounds, maybe we wouldn't be right together romantically anyway."

I took a deep breath and exhaled sharply and flopped back down to the grass again.

"Okay, I'm done." I said lightly.

I couldn't see his eyes with his head facing away from my line of vision and when he still said nothing my heart fluttered nervously. Rou burst into laughter, the smile I loved so much plastered on his lips and he lent over me, amber staring into emerald.

"Well I'm so glad you found me letting out my true feelings so amusing." I commented sarcastically and he smirked at me.

"Yes, but I bet that let one huge boulder off your chest didn't it?"

I nodded once, a sense of peace rippling through me.

"Then…" He began, a mischievous look in his eyes. "Since you so cruelly ripped my heart out and stabbed it multiple times, won't you let this old reject have one kiss before he bids you farewell…?"

I raised an eyebrow but couldn't help but smile at him; he did have his way with words.

His lips pressed against mine, soft and warm like the spring I adored so much. Before I knew it, he pulled away and was leaning over me, an impish grin dancing over his lips like the devil he was.

He pulled me up, pressing me against his chest and I felt his warm breath tickle my exposed neck.

"Don't misinterpret this my darling, I'm not giving up on you. As soon as that stupid glasses freak makes one wrong move, I'm stepping in to save the day."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head but a small part of me was curious to see that day come.

We stood, side-by-side, gazing back at the bustling fair.

"I've occupied enough of your time, beautiful princess Rei. With much chagrin, I must let you return to… _him_." He spoke formally and quietly and bent down to place a kiss on my hand, a gentleman to the very end no doubt.

A rascally grin curled up and I gave him a puzzled look.

"My dearest Rou, you act like this is the end! Shall I never be graced by your presence again?"

He returned the smile and gave me a wink. "No way, movie night at my place next week?"

My smile softened and took a step forward to wrap my hands around his waist. It really did feel like goodbye, a final farewell and I could feel a lump forming in my throat as I whispered out a few words.

"Of course, I'll never say goodbye to you."

He chuckled, his face buried in my chocolate locks and his lips softly pressed against them. Then it was gone and he was swiftly moving away, in the opposite direction of the auditorium down towards the sporting fields. A hand rose above his head and waved to me, back still facing me.

I raised my own, mirroring his and loped off my strappy heels so I could scamper down the grassy hill. It felt so right, the soles of my feet against the earth and the sun reflecting off my emerald dress.

Some part of me wasn't made for being that perfect, formal lady people expected me to be at this school. Being free, running at full speed and rolling around on the grass was the way to go.

* * *

I pushed myself faster, reaching the crowds and pushing myself by them, almost desperately, needing to see them, to see him.

Hair as black as sin danced in the breeze and my eyes caught it, travelling down to the glasses placed on the bridge of his nose. A grin I couldn't control any longer broke out and I darted through one more group and flung myself at him.

He managed to catch me but looked started as he blinked in surprise down at me, his glasses now crooked.

"R…Rei?"

I beamed at him and slung my arms around his neck, pushing myself against him and placing a quick peck against his lips. Then I crushed myself against his chest and laughed to myself. He smelled like spring, it was amazing.

I heard a chorus of laughter and my head whipped around to see the rest of the Host Club standing there awkwardly, watching us. The twins had their eyebrows raised and were grinning like chesire cats.

"So eager to see Kyoya, Rei-Rei?" They wondered in unison and I pursed my lips and glowered at them.

"What's it to you?" I asked icily.

"Well since your disappearing act…" Kyoya finally spoke up and my arms untwisted and I looked up at him.

He looked… furious. I could see the anger burning in his eyes and it was a marvel that he managed to keep himself in check this long. And he had every right to be fuming at me, I avoided him and ran off and no one could find me. Then suddenly turn up and act like everything is okay, that wasn't fair on him.

"You are such an idiot." He snapped I flinched and hung my head; I would just have to take his insults.

Hands clamped on my shoulders and he brought his head down to my eye level and he chuckled to himself.

"I should despise you from my very inner core. You drive me insane, you see through me like no one has ever done before. You aren't afraid to challenge me, you make me worry like an old lady, you dominate my thoughts and dreams and feel like there's a gaping hole inside me when you're gone…" He said of all it breathlessly and laughed, almost crazily, and shook his head.

"I love you." I said calmly and his eyes snapped up to gaze at mine. I sniggered at his shocked expression and posed my hand under my chin in thought.

"What is this? The Shadow Lord from hell is speechless? I believe this is your final defeat you Foolish Fly."

I bent forward and smirked at him, a daring look in my eyes and whispered two words.

_"I win."_

With that said, I danced away and stopped in front of my sister. I was mentally prepared to receive her rage now but it didn't come. Instead, giggles erupted as she grinned at me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"It looks like you finally got things sorted out. Took you long enough."

I scowled but it quickly returned to a smile as the guys moved in to envelope us into a big group hug.

"Rei-Rei-chan~!" Honey sang and I felt his small body latch onto my leg at the same time as the twins took possession of my arms. "Welcome back." Tamaki said happily and ruffled my long hair.

I glanced back to where Kyoya was shaking his head, a disbelieving look on his face. I pulled the clingy guys off me and sauntered forward, reaching out and sliding my hand into his.

I towed him forward and we strolled side by side, the Host Club chattering noisily a few metres in front of us.

"Maybe we aren't perfect, and maybe we will fight endlessly. But that's part of who we are and though it may seem impossible, I think it brings us closer."

He looked deep in thought, his eyes staring forward and his hand tightened its grip around mine. "You don't believe that you are making a mistake?" He wondered quietly and I shook my head, before I had been unsure but I knew now.

"I'm willing to try, and if it is a mistake then that's okay. We learn from our mistakes remember?" I peered up at him and grinned impishly and he smiled back down at me.

"You are truly remarkable Miss Fujioka, you have to be given credit for that. You made, out of all people, _me_ actually feel something even slightly romantic towards another human being. That's a marvel in itself."

I frowned and my eyebrows knitted together as I did so.

"No, perhaps you don't know yourself very well. You were just waiting for the right person to come along, someone who understood you."

"And that's you? You think you really understand me?" He challenged with a skeptical expression.

I let go of his hand and skipped in front of him, pressing a finger against his chest with a bold stance.

"You and I are a lot similar than you seem to realize Mr. Ootori."

"Oh? How audacious of you Miss Fujioka." He said slickly I wrapped a hand around my waist.

"Shall we?" He asked.

I bobbed my head once; ignoring the few stares I could see eyeing us from the surrounding crowds. We took our first steps into a new relationship. Defying all the remnants of our intended fate hand in hand, braving whatever was too come.

* * *

**MAKE SURE TO REVIEW. Well guys, thats it~ Its the end of 'The Twisted String of Fate'. Sort of sad hmm?**

**After this I'm going to be writing little extra chapters that are set after the end of Twisted Fate, some revolving around Rei and Kyoya. Some funny, some emotional and some just full of romantic fluff~ Look out for them soon!**

**Thank you all so much, please review and tell my your thoughts. I may just write another sotry for Rei, some ideas are forming in my mind but we'll see what happens. Any idea if I do write a third story?**

**~Bri-chan**


	17. Extra: The Water Park

**So this is the first of many rambling extra's I've created for Rei's story. Not all of them will involve her and Kyoya and some will be sad, some happy and some just hilarious. Some will be little insights into the world and life of Rei, showing her day to day habits, hobbies and her ever budding relationship with Kyoya!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Well come on. I don't have all day."

"…"

"Oh please. Don't be a big baby."

I pursed my lips and placed my hands on my hips, my emerald eyes not amused by this situation I was now stuck in. The breeze made my thick brown hair piled atop my head flutter and I shivered as the chill crawled across my bare skin.

There was still silence from the figure standing in front of me so I sighed and leaned against the faded blue railing beside me.

This had not been part of the plan. I raised my eyebrows at the sudden new found stiffness of the pale figure in front of me and retied the sides of my swimsuit, the vibrant blue, white and red pattern beaming against my lightly tanned skin.

I wasn't kidding when I said we didn't have all day, I had no plans to stay up here all day. The height was starting to make me dizzy and the long drawl of complaints murmuring behind me was really starting to get annoying.

I clicked my tongue in irritation at the shiny black head dancing in the breeze. Kyoya stood dead still with no prospect of him moving any time soon. I had tried to get past him but his arm had stuck out and blocked my path.

The look in his eyes had told me that there was no way he was going to let me go before him and blabber on about this scandal to the rest of the Host Club members waiting far below.

What an idiot.

"_Who would have guessed the terrifying Kyoya Ootori to be afraid of water slides~" I purred out my musing and his head snapped around, his cold eyes glaring at my playful smirk._

"_I'm not scared." He hissed in a hard voice and I cocked my head to the side cutely, blinking a few times before shrugging._

"_Prove it."_

And that's how this how ordeal had begun. Now I was stuck behind the idiot and he refused to let me past. I was tempted to just kick him down the damned slide and get this all over with. But when I had raised my leg in frustration the soft blue eyes of the attendant had met mine and out of guilt I put my leg back down.

"It just takes some time." He mouthed and I exhaled sharply.

I didn't even care anymore, as soon as I landed in that pool far below I was going to run my mouth off about this. There was no way Kyoya would be able to get me to shut up. I was royally pissed now.

"Would you just slide already? It's not that bad!" I insisted and tried to keep my hands stuck to my sides so they wouldn't be unleashed and proceed to strangle that glasses-wearing moron.

Again I was met with silence from him and I groaned. I was getting cold and the probability of me getting sun burnt was rising when I was completely exposed up here.

Tamaki would be near hysteria because we hadn't come down yet and would be basically sobbing from worrying by the time we finally reached the bottom. I really didn't want him getting snotty on me. It was disgusting.

I scowled and my fingers twitched with annoyance. That was it. I had enough of standing here. It was beyond ridiculous. My lips curled up into a twisted smile. If that jerk, who for reasons unknown I actually had romantic feelings for, could be stuck up and evil every day then I was allowed to get my way at my choice of venue for the Host Club's summer holiday.

My hands slithered forward and with all the strength I could muster, there was one almighty shove and Kyoya's legs gave way and he hit the floor. Before he could register he was sliding with a rush of water down the long tube and too the large pool below.

The blonde haired, blue-eyed attendant gaped at me, along with the people close behind me and I gave them a lopsided smile and a wink.

"Oops. Sorry. My finger slipped."

* * *

"I really have no idea what you are so angry about." I sighed as I padded alongside a tall figure.

I had my vibrant purple towel slung around my was a loss hiss that I proceeded to blatantly ignore as I sipped my smoothie as loudly as I could, my emerald eyes flicking up to see if I had gotten a reaction out of that cold piece of marble.

Ah, sweet success. His head whipped around and he glared at me, and I had the sudden urge to appreciate how good he happened to look without his glasses on.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're much sexier with your glasses off?" I wondered and he scowled at me.

"Don't change the subject Rei!"

We continued to walk and as I sipped I pondered that thought.

"I mean I'm sure some people go for the glasses look, its not bad, but there's something different when they're gone. Like the nerd getting wild or something…" I mused aloud and slurped the fruity drink.

"You are a lost cause…" I heard him mutter and I grinned, my fingers reaching up to dance across up his arm.

"Perhaps, but you love me anyway." I sniggered and skipped forward ahead of him and heard his drawn out sigh.

* * *

SQUIRT. The blasts of cold water hit face out of nowhere and I saw his eyes open with a startled grunt, water dripping off his soaked face. His hair, black as sin, was slicked to his face in thin strands and his monochrome eyes glared at his surroundings, flicking about to find the perpetrator of this sudden attack.

I clutched desperately, trying to cover my mouth so the stream of high-pitched giggles wouldn't escape and be heard. My body shook with laughter and warm arms brushed against either side of me.

I leant against the chortling Kaoru and we only crack up even more when we saw the tears in each other's eyes. The lurid blue and red water guns lay at our feet, waiting patiently for their masters to use them once again.

Hikaru wheezed and hit his knee several times as we peeked up from our hiding place behind the wall and saw Kyoya get up and start stalking the vicinity angrily.

"_Shhhh!_ He'll hear us!" I hissed while trying to keep the smile off my lips, causing the flame haired twins to fall down in hysterics.

I couldn't control the situation anymore, I crouched to move away from them, following the long wall and out of Kyoya's sight when I felt the cool wetness under my foot. I skidded then, dancing out into full view as said prankster and slipping and crashing to the ground, landing on my back.

There was a long moment of silence and it felt like time had stopped. Then it all sped up ridiculously fast and there was a chorus of voices in the distance and somewhere I felt a cool hand grab mine. I grasped for that cool touch wildly and tried to pull myself up, gasping when the pain burst in the back of my head.

My eyes flicked back and forth and locked on Kyoya's shocked face. He brushed the hair back from my forehead and I could hear his detached voice murmuring my name.

I grinned like a chesire cat at him weakly.

"This prank sucks."

* * *

I grumbled out a string of complaints when the freezing bag of ice was pressed against my throbbing head. Kyoya sighed and raised his eyebrows as I glowered at him fiercely.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm not the idiot here."

I shot him another cold look and hopped down from the bench, holding the bag of ice in one hand, the other curled up into a fist. He was a frustrating one.

"So says the guy who couldn't slide down a water slide…" I muttered darkly and he stiffened.

My lips curled up into a smug grin and I waggled my eyebrows at him from where I was leaning against the wall, trying to draw attention from the wound on my head that made me look like an idiot.

"Oh yeah. I didn't forget that. And would you look at that~". I gestured over to where the Host Club had set up base beside one of the larger and deeper pools just a few meters away from the medical facility.

"The guys are just over there. We have so much to catch up on~". I sang and danced away from him, smirking at his horrified expression.

"Hikaru, Kaoru~" I called out and their heads poked up from where they had apparently been tormenting Tamaki with their fantasies of marrying Haruhi, again. I came to a stop beside the group and cleared my throat.

"Were you aware that Kyoya is terrified of water sl-". I was cut off when a large wet tangled ball of bandages hit me atop the head and sent me crashing into the pavement.

My eyes darted back and glared at my smug looking boyfriend pushing his glasses up, bouncing another wad of wet bandages in his hand.

"She forgot this, _silly girl_." He said in a sickly sweet voice and I pulled myself off the floor, dusting my knees. Tamaki's hand wavered near me uncertainly and I brushed it away.

"I'm fine." I murmured and took a seat on one of the lounge chairs, sliding my sunglasses on and settling into silence.

The rest of them took this as acceptable and went about playing. Haruhi threw a worried glance in my direction but shrugged to herself. She seemed to understand the kind of relationship Kyoya and I had, or at least told herself that.

* * *

I just had to wait for the right moment. And there it was. Kyoya was strolling along past me, having to seemingly forgotten the argument from earlier, completely ignoring my existence. Just how I wanted it.

I sprung silently to my feet, keeping just enough distance from him as I followed behind him. Tamaki and Haruhi watched this from where they were seated in the shade with raised eyebrows but said nothing.

As he passed where the pool got to its deepest I laughed myself forward, shoving myself against his build. He tipped in the direction of the clear inviting water and made a huge splash when he connected with the surface and sunk underneath it.

His body rose up and his head broke the surface, spluttering and holding his glasses in his hand under the water. I placed my hands on my hips, basking in my current superiority and laughed at him.

He didn't seem to be as amused. But apparently he wasn't going down, literally, without a fight. His hand shot out of the water and seized my ankle, hauling me forward until I slipped and landed face first in the water as well.

I emerged, seething and sent a splash of water at his face. He followed and it continued as the rest of the hosts laughed from the seats at our immaturity.

"You stupid bastard." I grumbled and he grinned, his arms slinking forward and wrapping around me, pulling me against his chest.

He brought his head down and pressed his lisp against my nose, to which I cringed at.

"I love you." He murmured softly and I exhaled, slipping my hands around him.

"Yeah I know."

* * *

"You two are the weirdest couple ever. You do know that right?" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison and I rolled my eyes, sliding my hand into Kyoya's, and leaning against him.

"Maybe so." He said quietly and his hand squeezed mine. It had been a long day full of much laughter and pain. But we had gotten through it, together. Despite little bumps along the way and some unnecessary pranks.

* * *

**MAKE SURE TO REVIEW. What did you think? I was cracking up as I wrote this XD Torturing Kyoya like this is just too much fun... He and Rei have an odd relationship but it works for them (:**


End file.
